When it hot!
by devilburns
Summary: Life has been good for the three since Christmas night but how can that change, find out inside. Yaoi TalaKaiRei threesome sequel to Christmas Tale COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

When it's hot!

Okay some people wanted a sequel and I did one, I hope that you enjoy it.

Warning – Yaoi Tala/Kai/Rei

Lemon within chapters.

Summary – life's been good recently but how can it change, specially after Christmas night. Sorry bad at summeries.

Thanks to for all who reviewing my Christmas Tale.

Chapter 1

The office had been horrendous since the new year, it seemed that everyone in the world wanted the new improved Bio-Volt and the price was getting higher and higher also because of the increase in their stocks and shares the companies that supplied them wanted more money, all this leading to a rundown pissed off Kai.

Kai was completely annoyed at having to continually send out the same message that the company was not for sale, in the end he made a standard E-mail and continually sent it out. As the boss of the company all business like this came to his door, luckily while he dealt with that Tala dealt with the rest with the help of Rei, their newly employed Secretary and lover.

Since Christmas night the Neko Jin had become part of their love as well as their bed, they all loved each other and no-one was ever left out so what could go wrong. Kai always had that thought in his head but he had the hope that something would go right for a change, especially since the news that Boris had been found hanged in his cell and Voltaire had gone mad at the news so had to be placed in an Asylum, so both men where out of his life completely.

Yawning Kai closed the file on his desk and looked at the time, it was 10 o'clock at night turning left he could see Tala's light still on and the red head working hard to finish a report, stretching the bluenet got up and wondered over to Tala's door.

"Come on Tala" he said quietly getting the other man attention. Tala looked up and smiled before getting up himself.

"Suppose you right," he said chuckling as he picked up his Keys and jacket and made their way to Rei's area to find the Neko Jin asleep on his arms by the phone.

"Rei" said Tala shaking Rei, making the Neko jump and turn wide awake to face Tala.

"Come on Kitten, time to go home" said Kai giving Rei his jacket before they took the lift to the car park where they all piled into Kai's new black Jaguar and started the trip home.

##

They reached the house and stumbled in, they where all tired and wanted to go straight to bed.

"Stop!, Dinner first" came a female voice of Diana, who had taken the role of their mother through the past couple of months.

"But" said Rei yawning.

"No eat, you'll all way to thin to be healthy. Once you have eaten you can go to bed" she ordered marching them towards the dinning room where their meal waited for them, the smell of roast Chicken and vegetables set their stomach rumbling. Smiling their thanks the three dug into their meals clearing their plates.

"you three seem to only eat, sleep and work. Where is the fun that you used to have. You need a break from that office" fussed Diana clearing the plates away and serving pudding. The chocolate Gateaux was ate in silence before Kai answered to please Diana.

"yes, I know we need a break" he mumbled trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"go on off to bed with you" smiled Diana pleased that they agreed with her. The three once again slumped into the hall way, climbing the stairs to go to their room. They changed into their sleeping clothes before falling into the bed to sleep, not saying a word to each other.

#########

Morning came with the shrill ring of the alarm, Rei cracked an eye open, he felt awful like he hadn't slept at all, he rolled over to climb out off the bed ignoring the pounding in his head, the others had yet to move so he took the advantage of getting the a shower first hoping it would wake him up.

While Rei showered Kai smacked the alarm off and went to wash followed by Tala using the toilet, they didn't joke or talk only do what needed to be done.

Rei went down stairs and sat at the table falling asleep on his folded arms almost immediately. Diana came into see the sleeping Neko Jin, she made her way over to him to wake him but stopped and felt his forehead, Rei was too hot for normal but it wasn't a full blown fever.

"Come on Rei back to bed" she said nudging him.

"Can't" he mumbled sitting up struggling to stay away.

"No you're ill" she insisted, she turned to see a very tired Kai enter followed by an equally tired Tala.

"That's it all three of you back to bed" she ordered "you all exhausted and Rei is getting ill, now back up those stairs and back into bed"

"But!" said Tala stifling a yawn.

"No buts, I can get John to take over the main calls, only phone for emergencies, now up those stairs and sleep" Diana ordered sternly, too tired to argue the three went back up stairs getting changed once again, falling back into bed this time closer together.

##

Tala woke with the sun on his face, opening an eye slowly he glanced at the clock to see it was nearing lunch time, sitting up he looked at the other man in the bed watching the light plat across their faces, this was something he hadn't done in along time, after awhile Kai started to stir, his eyes opened catching Tala's blue ones.

"Hello" he croaked stretching, Tala leant over and kissed the slate haired boy.

"Morning or afternoon" smirked Tala.

"I think that sleep did me good" said Kai yawning but smiling..

"I think we should think about that holiday" said Tala thoughtfully.

"But the company" said Kai.

"Come on, we'll move this downstairs so we don't wake the kitten up" said Tala getting up and putting on some casual clothes, Kai followed the example and they left the Neko Jin to sleep while they moved to the lounge.

Kai settled on the settee while Tala took a chair facing him.

"I think we could do with a holiday, our jobs can temporally taken over by other people like John is today and wouldn't you like to spend some more time with us without the thought of work" said Tala looking into those scarlet eyes.

"Suppose" said Kai thoughtfully "we have been promising ourselves a holiday for the last 6 or 7 years"

"Exactly" said Tala "we could do with some rest, I'm sure that Diana said something about Rei earlier".

Kai was about to answer when Rei walked in still in his sleeping clothes and one of Kai's jumpers, he shuffled in sitting by Kai and leaning against him falling asleep.

"He's ill" stated Kai shifting Rei so he lay in Kai's lap.

"See, we need a holiday" said Tala.

"and I have the perfect place" said Diana as she walked in with two coffees and a glass of warm milk. "Spain, it's April so the weather will be warm without being boiling and it's beautiful with things for everyone to do"

"Prey tell us more" smiled the Red head indicating to the other chair. Diana sat down and started to tell them about the place that she went to with Steven, a place called Torrax.

"I could get you a list of Hotels there" she finished.

"yes thank you" said Tala smiling at the older woman "we have a place to go, we just need somewhere to stay"

Diana left the room to find the list.

"Spain?" asked Kai.

"It's somewhere we haven't been on a business trip or with Voltaire" Tala replied seriously

"Brilliant idea" came Rei's quiet voice looking up.

"Are you alright Kitten?" asked Kai looking down at the Neko. Rei shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Kitten, drink this before you go to sleep" said Tala handing out the drinks. Rei took his drink, drinking deeply he felt drowsy and fell asleep in Kai's lap a little more restful that the first time.

"I thought some warm milk would let him sleep it out." Said Diana smiling fondly at sleeping Rei. "Here is the list"

"Thank you Diana" smiled Kai taking the list and looking the list over. The rest of the day was spent readying the holiday and phoning work, Kai and Tala doing the arranging while Rei spelt on in bed after Tala had carried him up there, giving him his tiger that Bryan had brought him.

####


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to :-

Devlinn Reiko-Sama - Thank you for your review! here is your update.

Yaoi Tiger - Thankies for your review!!! Here is some more for you

HHB - Yeah took peoples advise to write a sequel i hope you enjoy it.

Bloodmistress - glad that you like it. here is some more for you.

Umi n secylia - Hey! Thank you for your review!! here is some more enjoy.

TigerRain aka Tara - thank you for your review, hope you have a good vacation and think of it this way you have more to read when you get back.

Chapter 2

Next day

Kenny drove up the drive heading for the Hiwatari house reaching the oak door.

"Hi ya chief" said Rei opening the door to let the morning sun into the hall. Rei had been given the day off to make sure he was over what he had the day before and to find someone to run the company while they where away. So that is why some of their old team where here.

In the lounge sat Spencer, Kenny and Bryan, all looking at Rei.

"I asked you here to ask a favour for the others and I, we wish to go on holiday and we need someone to run the company so we ask you three to take on the challenge. If you can handle it"

Spencer was the first to answer "I can do it, but where will we be living because it would be a long journey every morning."

"Here, Diana and Steven are going to stay so you can have company and food for the two weeks" said Rei

"I suppose Lucii can look after the farm for that long" mused Bryan smiling.

"Can Ian come?" asked Spencer

"Of course" beamed Rei.

"Can I bring someone?" asked Kenny quietly.

"Yeah!! Who?" asked Rei.

"Jo-Anna" said Kenny blushing slightly.

"Yeah you can bring her" said Rei "so cab I take that as your going to take it"

"Yeah" was the reply from the other three.

"Thank you so much" exclaimed Rei hugging them all.

#####

Kai slammed the phone down.

"why can't they get it through their thick heads?" he growled grabbing the phone as it rang again "What?!!"

"I have something to cheer you up" came Tala's smooth voice on the other end.

"Oh yeah" said Kai disbelievingly.

"I've received confirmation that our hotel and plane tickets are ours and we have a team to take over the place"

"Brilliant" sighed Kai, he couldn't wait for sun, sea and most definitely sex

"oh yeah and one more thing, open your e-mail from Rei"

Kai put down the phone and got off the screen saver to open his e-mail, heading straight for Rei ignoring the others. Opening it he found a picture of Rei in the home study wearing nothing sitting in the office chair with a sign saying 'waiting for you' at the bottom of the picture. Kai shifted at the effect of the picture had over his body.

The phone went again.

"Feeling better" said Tala a smile in his voice.

"Most definitely but there is no way that I can get home to enjoy it, I have dinner with Mr Netita to night" groaned Kai. "you better have fun"

"I will just for you" said Tala putting his phone down to finish his work so he could go home to their kitten.

#######

Rei sat on the settee waiting for the others to come back, he was wearing one of Tala's jumpers and a pair of black trousers, he sat watching the wind move the leaves around him bike that he longed to take for a spin but Kai had taken the keys saying that it would do more harm that good that staying at home. The sound of the phone broke the silence of the room, his head whipped round before he answered it.

"Hello" he said Cheerfully.

"Hi Rei" came Max's voice, but it sounded down.

"What's the matter Maxy?" said Rei concern in his voice.

"I got into a fight" the other replied "got a few bruises nothing serious"

"with who?" pushed Rei.

"are the others with you?" asked Max

"No" said Rei "Maxi?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this" said Max uncertainty in his voice.

"Come on Maxi, I'm a big boy now" teased Rei.

"Erm.. how can I say this?" started the Blonde. "Jins back".

Rei dropped the phone for a second before catching it before it hit the table.

"Wh…wh..what?" stuttered Rei as memories of Jin flashed through his mind.

"Rei are you alright" said Max, his concern bring Rei back to the present.

"yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be" lied Rei his voice strong. "See you soon Maxi, and take it easy"

"Yeah, soon" said Max hanging up. Rei sat down in his usual chair by the fire, drawing his knees into his chest and rested his forehead on his knees as the past came to haunt his present, tears escaped his closed eyes. There where things he hadn't told Kai and Tala about Jin and the relationship they had once had, he hoped the he never would have to. Straighten himself up he pushed back the memories and wondered into the kitchen to help Diana with the cooking, determined not to let Jin rule his life again.

####

Tala arrived home later that he had hoped, it was now nearing 10 o'clock and he was exhausted. He really couldn't wait for the holiday to come. He walked through the front door and was tackled looking up he met with two golden eyes as Rei sat on his stomach.

"Hello" smiled Tala sitting up do Rei landed on his back on the floor.

"Hello" smiled Rei leaning up and pulling Tala down for a deep kiss, hands exploring under the white shirt. Tala broke the kiss as a cough interrupted them.

"Dinner is served" came Stevens voice filled with amusement. Rei scrambled up and darted into the dinning room leaving Tala to pick himself up, he took off his jacket before following Rei into the room, where Rei waited for Tala to sit down.

"Where's Kai?" asked Rei picking his fork up.

"Having dinner with another man" said Tala with a straight face.

"What?" said Rei, glaring when the red head started the laugh.

"He's having dinner with a client, Mr Netita" said Tala digging into his meal, before yawning behind his hand.

"your tired" stated Rei pouting slightly.

"Sorry" smiled Tala "but I need my strength for the holiday" he added with a grin. Rei smiled back before finishing his meal pushing the vegetables to the side of his plate.

"Rei, eat those vegetables or no dessert" said Tala, not stopping from eating his meal. Rei stuck his tongue out at the older boy moving the vegetables around his plate to make it look like he had eaten some of them.

Diana came into the clear the table before asking about the pudding.

"None tonight" said Tala.

"Hey" protested Rei looking at Tala.

"The green things on your plate, I said to eat them not move them. So no pudding" Tala pointed out. Rei slouched in his chair pouting knowing that Tala wouldn't be moved. Tala shock his head at Rei's actions before standing up.

"I'm going to bed, are you coming?" he asked Rei, Rei struggled before getting up and walking into the lounge ignoring the red head. Rolling his eyes Tala followed loosening his tie as he walked into the lounge, where Rei was slumped into his usual chair staring into the fire. Sighing Tala walked over to stand in front of Rei. The Neko Jin simple looked past him, still sulking.

"Rei" called Tala kneeling down in front of him "what's the matter? There's more than just not being allowed pudding?"

Rei looked into Tala's sky blue eyes regretting it as they bore into his soul.

"I'm just a bit tired" confessed Rei looking away as soon as he said it.

"your nose will grow" said Tala standing up. "I'll leave it until you are ready to tell me"

Rei gave a small smiled "I thought you where going to bed"

"I am, I suppose your waiting up for Kai"

Rei nodded before standing up to give Tala a quick kiss.

"I can't wait until this holiday, then maybe I'll have the energy to carry this on" moaned Tala running his hand through Rei's hair.

"Go on before you fall down" said Rei.

"Don't stay up past one please" ordered Tala

"yes, yes!!, go to bed" said Rei pushing the older boy out of the room, with a parting kiss the red head walked up the stairs to their room. Rei sat in silence using the time to sort out his mind, memorises about his past with Jin had pushed to the front of his mind again, mentally he made a little chest and shut them inside, hoping that they would not resurface like they had with Tala had said something or it Kai said anything.

It's hadn't been the fact that Jin had left him that had made him become depressed, it was the fact that Jin was able to control him in everything he did, and he could do it nothing about it. Jin treated him like a pet that he had to train, not a lover so when he had left, Rei had done everything opposite to what the man wanted thus meaning that he stopped eating properly and ended up hurting himself more than spiting Jin.

Sighing Rei stretched and looked at the clock to find that it was quarter to one, he had been in thought for over and hour and Kai still wasn't home. The clock stuck one and headlight flashed through the curtains before an engine was turned off. Rei sat waiting for Kai to come in.

##

Tiredly Kai opened the front door seeing the lounge light on, smiling slightly he walked towards it to see Rei sat in his usual chair waiting.

"Morning" smiled Rei standing up.

"Hn" yawned Kai taking Rei into his arms resting his chin on his head.

"How was the meeting?" asked Rei content to be held by Kai.

"I think Mr Netita hates me or fancies me, he keeps staring at me" said Kai yawning again.

"Come on" said Rei pulling Kai upstairs, the slate haired boy didn't resist following the Neko Jin, nor did he fight as Rei stripped him and pushed him onto the bed before pulling the covers over him. Rei watched as Red eyes where closed and Kai was asleep as his head touched the pillow, slipping out of his own clothes his slid in beside Tala as he did he yawned and switched off the lamp before joining them in the dream world.

#####


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to :-

Yaoi tiger – Thank you for your review, and I'll talk to you soon!!!

Devlinn Reiko-sama – well hope you don't have to wait to long!!

HHB – I had planned a Sequel but the people who asked for one inspired me into doing one so here it is. A yes Jin is a good name but a bad person.

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review and here is more for you!1

Zap Cannon – I take it that you like my story!!!!!! Thank you for your review and here is some more for you.

Bloodmistress – Thank you for your review and here is more for you!!

Chapter 3

A couple of weeks by went by leaving a week left before the holiday. Through out this week Spencer, Bryan and Kenny would be advised in the business and what to do on certain things. Kai had given Kenny the hard drive out of his computer to put into Dizzy to work from. Tala took Spencer through his side of the files and business, while Bryan flittered from one to another picking up on everything so he could help both of them.

The week came to and end slower than Rei wished it had, he and Tala had done the shopping while Kai did everything else, now all that was left was for Sunday to come along and it was Friday now. Sighing Rei went back to answering the phones trying to find out what they wanted and annoy them if they wanted to buy the company. He glanced at the clock to find that he had been keeping the caller from Totalo on hold for over half an hour and decided to pick it up.

"I'm sorry but Mr Hiwatari is in a meeting for the rest of the day and is unable to talk to you at the moment"

"But you said" came the irate voice.

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do, Have a good afternoon" Rei said cheerfully before putting the phone down, he turned when he heard a chuckle.

"I like your style" said Bryan coming to sit on the edge of the desk.

"Well it annoys Kai so I annoyed them" grinned Rei. Bryan smiled slightly.

"And we know how annoying you can be"

Rei stuck his tongue out at the lavender haired boy before answering the phone, telling the news that Mr Hiwatari would not be the office of the next two weeks.

######

Sunday arrived with the hyper Rei jumping on the bed tying to wake the others up.

"come on get up" shouted Rei as he bounced from one side to the other, before jumping off "come on!!!"

Kai and Tala simply rolled over and cuddled together ignoring younger lover. Growling in frustration Rei stormed down stairs where Diana was checking that they had everything and hopefully nothing would go wrong, he walked into the lounge and slumped in his chair looking like a perfect sulking toddler. Diana laughed to herself, looking at the scene.

"wont they get up?" she asked kindly.

"no" sulked Rei.

"your flight is not until 4 o'clock and its only 9 now" she pointed out.

"so I'm bored" whined Rei.

"How about you let them sleep until 11 at the latest" she said "the you can get them up"

Rei brightened up slightly at the thought of away to wake them up when he needed to, while he was waiting he pulled Drigger out of his pocket and walked into the back garden, releasing the white tiger to whiz through the garden before it pounced on the un-expecting Rei and started licking his face.

"Hello Boy" smiled Rei stroking the massive head.

{Hi cub} said Drigger in Rei's head.

"I'm going on Holiday today" beamed the Neko Jin.

{aren't I coming} asked Drigger.

"that's I wanted to ask. I can either leave you to roam the garden or you can come with me"

{Be with you, you're hiding something that you are trying to hide from, so I'd rather be there if you need me}

"Okay" said Rei confused, stoking the tiger once more before it bounded back into the garden to stretch, Rei sat for a while watching Drigger race round the garden after awhile he entered to see that the older boys where still not up and it was nearing 11 o'clock, smirking he decided he would wake the two so he sneaked into Kai's study before going outside.

######

Tala shifted in bed at the sound of an engine that was revving in the drive way.

"what's going on?" mumbled Kai rolling to face the red head.

"I don't know" answered Tala before very loud music joined the engine, they started to make it downstairs as Limp Bizit's Break stuff started to play. They made it outside to see Tala's car start to move, turning up the gravel on the drive before it screeched to a holt as the car stalled . Kai raced to the drivers side to find Rei in the driver wheel.

"what the hell?" Kai started yelling.

"Oh your wake" said Rei innocently "I thought I'd be going alone so I thought I'd get used to the controls."

"get out Rei" growled Kai yanking the door open and glaring at Rei. Rei got out of the car and walked back into the house where Tala was stood in the doorway frozen. Rei waved his hand in font of the older boys face.

"Tala?"

Blue eyes snapped back into focus.

"No bike for a week when we get back" he said before walking inside, ignoring the shocked Rei. Kai came up beside him and shook his head.

"you know how is about safety on the roads, since he saw that accident." Said Kai putting his hand round Rei's waste.

"I know but I was joking, I only did it to get you up" said Rei

"I'll talk to him, first I'm going to have a shower. We'll head out at one to get to the airport for half two that way we'll have time before we board." Said Kai as he steered the Neko inside. The rest of the morning and start of the afternoon was organised chaos as last minute checks where made and the limo was packed so none of their cars would be left in the airport.

#######

One o'clock came and the three where ready to leave bags packed, the business was handed over and all where on good terms (because of Kai's puppy eyes and Rei's kitten eyes) and they where on their way to the airport. Within the hour of arriving they had checked in and where now sat in the departure lounge waiting for their plane to be called.

Tala sat reading the newspaper as a coffee watching Rei who had lost himself in a puzzle book while lying on the floor swinging his legs as he concentrated.

"Mr Hiwatari, would you like to come this way" a woman said, the three packed up their things away before they followed the woman to the right gate that lead to the tunnel that lead to the plane, Tala had booked first class and when they found out that it was the owner of Bio-Volt flying they had been on their best behaviour hoping that the business man would use them again. So they where the first people a board followed by the other first class passengers, then the other passengers. The flight was ready and the journey began.

"We're all off to sunny Spain viva Espaina" sang Rei as he bounced excitedly in his seat as he looked out of the window at the clouds that surrounded them.

"I've missed seeing you like this" said Kai smiling slightly at Rei "I hope I get to see a lot more of you"

Rei smirked at the slate haired teen. "we could always become a member of the mile high club"

"With the noise you two make, no way" sniggered Tala grinning widely at his two blushing lovers "it's a long trip, get some sleep"

Rei gave Tala a look of –you've got to be kidding- before digging his CD player and his puzzle book out.

"fine then" smiled Tala as he reclined his seat and set about resting leaving Kai to read in peace.

#####

The two hour flight went quietly and quickly and the three where going through customs, hoping nothing would set it off. Nothing did and they went off in search of their luggage. They had a long walk to the Malaga luggage point by the time they made it there, their bags where on the conveyer belt waiting for collection.

"reminds me of when we where in the Bladebreakers" said Rei looking at the cards that people held for certain people, looking for their transport.

"Signor Hiwatari" came a voice from a smartly dressed man.

"Se" replied Kai.

"I am your transport provided by the hotel" said the man, a underlying Spanish accent lining his voice.

"Have you any proof?" asked Tala towering over the man, the tanned man fumbled in his pocket, for his ID and confirmation from the hotel. "we have to be careful" smiled Tala.

"Ah, of course sir. I would expect no less" the driver smiled relived before leading them to the car that was parked in a lay by.

The bags where secured in the boot and they started the 40 minute journey to Torrax, Rei watched the various houses go past, each varied state of decay or renovation while others where beautiful. The landscape became rural for a couple of minutes before becoming urban again as they needed the town of Nejia.

"This is the nearest main town, to where you are but Torrax has a lot of things itself" said the driver as they drove nearer to the hotel. They entered a small town which consisted of a main road with shops splattered down it mixed with restaurant and other hotels.

"Tuesday will be the market a good thing to go to." Said the Driver carrying on "you can get some great deals, Ah here we are" he announced as they pulled up to a huge hotel that looked like a Mediterranean Castle painted in rich red and terracotta oranges. "the hotel Rui"

Rei stepped out the car "brilliant" he said looking up at it.

"Mr Hiwatari" came a voice as a porter came out pulling a trolley behind him. "I will take your bags, if you would like to go and check in" informed the porter pulling the bags out of the boot. Tala lead the three through the orange grove garden to the front entrance, the doors where open and they entered the cool lobby making a b-line for the desk.

"Hiwatari" he said making the clerk look at him.

"Room 47 on the 4th floor" she smiled politely before handing over a card key. "the card Key opened the gates on the complex" then she added a key "this is the Key to your room"

"Thank you" smiled Tala walking back to the other two, who where looking round the entrance hall.

"room 47 floor 4" relayed as he heard then to the lift to head for the fourth floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to:-

Yaoi Tiger – Thank you for your review!!!!!!!! Thankies and here is some more for when you can read it!

Platinum Rei – Yeah Rei acting like a 2 year old is cute!! Thank you for your review and enjoy the chapter!

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review and the car incident was funny! Anyway enjoy the chapter!!

WARNING!!! LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON CHAPTER!!!

If you don't wish to read it go to the normal font as the lemon is in Bold!

Chapter 4

Entering the room they saw their bags waiting for them, they walked further into the room looking around the large lounge that separated the rooms. The lounge housed what they needed, looking conformable and expansive, two big settees sat in the middle of the room in front of a unlit fire, next was a cabinet that Tala found out held the T.V., Kai walked from the lounge to the double doors pushing them open revealing a lavish rich red four poster bed with a light and airy theme for the rest of the room.

"I'm guessing we're sharing this bed" said Tala walking up behind Kai.

"I think that it's the biggest" said Kai as he went back into the lounge to pick up his bags. **Tala waited until Kai had put his bags down before he pounced pinning the younger boy to the bed, not saying anything just pulling him into a crushing kiss.**

"I've missed this so much" he murmured as he kissed Kai's jaw loving the moans he was receiving. Kai moaned and gasped as Tala's mouth moved lower, lifting his T-shirt and kissing the exposed skin, his erection strained against his jeans and pressed against Tala's stomach.

"so there is life" teased Tala rubbing a hand over the bulge making Kai jerk and seek more friction, Tala gladly complied rubbing harder while drawing the bluenet into another deep kiss, rubbing with one hand while the other worked on Kai's flies. Kai's hands scrabbled for purchase as Tala's hand gripped his hardened shaft and started to stoke it.

A moan caught their attention as they turned to the door to see Rei leant against it stroking his own arousal, he moved to sit on the bed beside the older boys and motioned for them to continue as he stripped his own trousers off and lying back slightly to watch the others. Tala continued his oral attack on Kai as he brought the bluenet closer and closer to his peak before he stopped grinning at the disappointed whine that came from the flustered Bluenet, Tala retreated off Kai's body to go to his bag, slapping Kai's hands away as he tried to finish his climax.

"I want to be with you" said Tala as he removed his own clothes before returning to his place on top of Kai, drawing him into another kiss, hearing Rei's breath come in pants. Tala looked down at Kai.

"you know what to do" he whispered against the bluenets lips before he prepared his entrance before entering, once he was in until his hilt he stopped and looked at Rei who was pleasuring himself. Kai looked back at the Neko.

"I think he's left out" he said before reaching out, grasping Rei's ankle and pulling him to lye beside them. Rei stopped his movement in surprise as he was pulled across the bed, head to thigh with Kai before he could say anything, hot wet surrounded his erection making him gasped and loom up to see Kai had latched onto him, laying back down he let himself lose himself in the sensation.

Seeing Rei's eyes deepen in lust and Kai's mouth doing that to Rei's manhood, he could not hold still anymore, he started the trust into Kai. Moans and gasps where released from all three, Tala's clear as he trust in and out of Kai's willing body while Kai's moans where muffled as he continued to suck and tease Rei's erection, each moan he made vibrated through the Neko's shaft, Rei writhed as he neared his peak a mixture of mewing and purring increased as his climax approached.

Rei growled his release before he reached for Kai's neglected arousal, feeling Rei's hand touch the sensitive slit Kai reached his climax, he channel tightened around Tala leading the red head over the edge. The three curled up together as sleep over came them.

######

Tala was the first to wake, his blue eyes blinking in the darkness that now shrouded the room, he rolled of Kai receiving a slight whimper of protest before he felt the other boy curl up. Once Tala had found his feet he moved to where he was sure he had seen the bedside table with a lamp, he found it by toppling it over but caught it before it fell, turning it on it illuminated the room. Kai and Rei curled closer together hiding from the light, Tala smiled before throwing a blanket over the couple before going to sort their stuff out hanging up clothes and making sure that their passports and money was safe. Looking at the time he saw that it was nearing 8 o'clock and he knew that the other two had to eat as well as he did but they wouldn't want to get up so he would have to make them.

Once he had finished unpacked, he walked into the bathroom seeing the giant bath that was calling him, smiling he filled it up with steaming water, gathering four towels he placed them on the heating rack before he went back into the bedroom, shaking both of them but received a

"Fuck off" from Kai and a growl from Rei, sighing to himself he walked back into the bathroom picking up a few things before walking back, placing the objects down on the side table, he bent down and picked Rei up, walking back into the bathroom leaning the Neko on the toilet so he could unwrapping Rei hair, the Neko Jin moved before falling back to sleep against the taller boy. Without missing his stride Tala picked the Neko up and dropped him into the water. Rei shot awake as hot surrounded him looking up he saw a laughing Tala.

"get washed" said Tala before leaving the annoyed Neko. He walked into the bedroom picking up the something he had put there earlier and moved to the sleeping form of Kai who was sleeping with his mouth slightly open, climbing so he was sitting next to Kai's head smiling as the other boy moved towards the heat, leaning down he tipped the content of the bottle in his hand into Kai's mouth. Kai moved in his sleep moving his tongue before his gag reflex kicked in and he started to cough and splutter, white foam came out of his mouth as he shot up heading for the sink and started swilling his mouth out with the water flow. Once he had got rid of the taste slightly, he turned and glared at Tala who was leaning against the door.

"what the hell was that for?" he said coldly.

"always said you'd get you mouth washed out for your swearing" smirked Tala.

"and I always said that you can get comfortable on the settee for the next week" retorted Kai getting into the bath next to Rei, who was staying out of the argument.

"come on baby, it was a joke" said Tala sliding into the bath next the Kai, the bluenet turned away from the red head looking at Rei, his eyes showing his mirth at the begging Tala, telling Rei that he really wasn't that mad at Tala.

Tala continued to and get Kai to talk to him for about 15 minutes before Kai turned out and pecked him on the lips.

"you can stop now" said Kai getting out of the bath, wrapping a towel round his waist "so what are we going to do?"

A stomach rumbling gave Kai his answer as he saw Tala grin slightly.

"food then, come on we better get changed" said Kai leading back into the bedroom. The other two soon followed as they got changed into comfortably but smart clothes as they left to seek food, using the card key to leave the hotel complex onto the promenade looking at the beach that was surrounded in darkness, all that could be seen was were the street lamps illuminated and the sound of the waved, walking the promenade they looked for a good restaurant to eat in. They found a small place that looked emptier that the others and entered looking at the Mediterranean theme that the restaurant was decorated in, they where lead to a table and presented with Menu's while Tala ordered the drinks. The three looked over the menu and ordered when the drinks arrived, the waiter left leaving the three and plate of olives.

"what are they?" asked Rei picking one up.

"Olives" said Tala popping on into his mouth ad spitting out the seed. Kai wrinkled his nose up at them. "why don't you try one?"

Rei bit into the fruit letting the flavour enter his mouth, Kai and Tala watched as his face screwed up and he spat it out and downed half of his vodka and Coke.

"that was foul" said Rei wrinkling his nose.

"some like them, others don't" said Tala eating another one.

"you're not kissing me again if you taste of Olives" stated Kai looking at Tala, the red head merely smiling and ate another one. They didn't have to wait long before their food arrived.

"I thought it would be a couple of slices on a hole pizza" said Rei looking at the Ham and Pineapple Pizza in front of him.

"well eat what you can" said Kai before digging into his soul (fish) in white sauce and chips.

"can I try some of that?" asked Tala pointing to Kai's fish, Kai gave him a little of his fish as Tala gave Kai a little of his Chicken in pepper sauce. The three ate their dinner with the banter that had disappeared in the last few months, feeling relaxed they paid for their meal and left once again into the cool air of Torrax, they sat on the wall looking at the blackness that was the sea.

"what you wanna do tomorra?" asked Tala looking at the younger two.

"beach" suggested Rei "relax for a couple of days then look at the towns after"

"good plan" smiled Kai leaning against Tala and closed his eyes while Rei leant against him.

"settled then, depending on the weather we go to the beach" said Rei looking at the older boys wishing that he had got his camera on him. They stayed there of a few moments before Kai suggested they go back to the hotel for a drink.

#########

Entering the bar, Rei walked to the bar while Tala and Kai went to find a table.

"a pint of Guinness, fosters and a vodka and coke double please" ordered Rei leaning on the bar.

"ID" stated the bar tender.

"I'm 20 years old" stated Rei.

"come on Kid ID or no drinks" the barman said. Rei dug into his wallet and pulled out his bike licence and showed it to the bartender who took it a started to try and scratch the picture off.

"what are you doing?" demanded Rei

"there is no way that you are 20" said the Bartender looking for authentication.

"but I am" growled Rei glaring at the barman.

"what's the problem?" asked Kai coming over.

"He doesn't believe I'm 20" said Rei snatching his Bike licence back from the man and walking off, slumping by Tala. Kai sighed and turned to the bartender.

"He is actually 20" he said.

"I can't take your word" said the man behind the bar.

"do you Beyblade or know the old teams?" asked Kai.

"of course I do, I Beyblade or used to" he answered.

"then you remember the Bladebreakers?" pushed Kai.

"yes" said the man "where is this leading?

"how old would Rei Kon be now?" asked Kai.

"in his 20's" shrugged the Barman.

"and what was the name on the licence?" asked Kai.

"Rei Kon" the barman released what Kai had been trying to say. "I'm sorry sir, have the drinks on the house."

Kai nodded before picking up the drinks and carrying them to the table.

"you need to work on you patience Kitten" he said sitting down.

"and you need to work on your smugness" snapped Rei gulping down his drink.

"what's the matter Rei? That's the second time you've done that?" said Tala.

"nothing, it's none of you business." Snapped Rei finishing his drink before running out of the bar. Kai and Tala tried to follow but he was gone.

"what did I do?" asked Kai confused.

"something is up, since the night you had that meting with Mr Netita. I said that he couldn't have pudding if he didn't eat his veggies, he didn't and I continued the threat so he gave me the silent treatment and then was back to normal." Explained Tala "it's not your fault, when he's ready he'll tell us"

"hopefully before it destroys him" muttered Kai, Tala lead Kai back into the bar at a table facing the door waiting for Rei to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to:-

Bloodmistress – Well here is the next chapter, enjoy it. Thankies for your review

Devlinn Reiko-sama – thank you for your review and here is your update enjoy.

Platinum Rei – Well 18's ours so I'm going with that. I feel sorry for you though! XP thank you for your review.

Vampyre Neko – cus that wouldn't be the story!!! Thank you for your review!!

Yaoi Tiger – Thank you for your review, How's are ya? And what you been up to? Here is some more for you and talk to you soon.

Catty Hiwatari – Well we'll have to see!!! Here is some more for you and thank you for your review.

Chapter 5

Rei continued to run at a slower pace when he had lost Kai and Tala, he didn't know where he was going but he kept going, only stopping when he reached the end of the path and the beginning of a freeway. Sitting heavily in the floor he looked about him tears sprang into his eyes, angrily he brushed them away.

"why did I do that?" he moaned putting his head in his hands "I am so fuckin' stupid"

"Hey are you alright?" came a female voice as a mid-aged woman walked towards him.

"I'm fine thank you" he said unsteadily.

"yeah and I'm a monkeys Auntie. Come one lets get you a drink" she offered. Rei looked into her green eyes.

"thank you" he said softly as he got up.

"this bar is different, just follow me" she said kindly as she smiled at the bouncer who allowed them through, walking into the bar area they ordered their drinks and sat on the high stool that were next to it. Rei looked around.

"it's a cage fighting club" he said looking at the woman.

"Yeah, my son's one of the fighters here" she smiled.

"I used to fight" said Rei eyeing the cage in the centre of the room with seats around it.

"where?" she asked.

"China but then rules where introduced about who could fight and who couldn't" he said

"there are no rules about the people as long as there is a clean fight, if you do feel like a fight you can register down there" she said pointing to a tale at the far end. "you gonna tell me what is the matter?" she asked.

"I had an argument with someone" he said.

"girlfriend or Boy friend, I'm not bothered if your gay" she said

"Boyfriends" Rei muttered.

"Boyfriends, that must be some fun love" she said "what's your name?"

"Rei. Rei Kon" he introduced

"I'm Kay, Kay Macarbey, so what's this all about?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know really" confessed Rei "I just ran"

"well Honey you better get back, they're probably worried sick" she said.

"I can't yet" he mumbled.

"Trouble?" she asked

"lecture about how I made them worry." Groaned Rei.

"Don't blame them honey, if you where my Girlfriend and did that, I'd take it out on you backside to tell you how much I was worried" she said seriously.

"But I thought you had a son" said Rei confused.

"I do, he is the product of me getting drunk and sleeping with me best mate, but I am a lesbian. My son had Two moms and two dads as he had a boyfriend and I a girlfriend" she smiled "now get back"

"I don't know how, I didn't look at where I was going" admitted Rei.

"Come on I'll take you back once Frankie arrives" she said. They finished their drinks and a tall well built man came over.

"Hey mom" he smiled.

"Hey Frankie" Kay smiled brightly. "this is Rei, He's lost"

"Hello Rei" greeted Frankie putting a hand out.

"Hey" smiled Rei taking the hand.

"I was just about to walk him back to… where did you say you'd come from?" asked Kay

"Hotel Rui" said Rei.

"I'll come with, my fights not until 1" said Frankie "it's quiet a distance though"

"I just ran in a direction" said Rei standing, looking up at the man that was taller than Max.

"come on then" smiled Kay leading them out of the club, walking down the main road.

"what made you run?" asked Frankie

"had an argument" said Rei blushing slightly,

"with who?"

"his boyfriends" input Kay.

"Two of them, Lucky boy" smirked Frankie "what's there names?"

"Kai and Tala" said Rei

"you should know that running doesn't solve anything" said Frankie, Rei blushed and looked away.

#####

Kai was starting to really worry, the bar had closed and they had moved to their room, the slate haired youth was now pacing the lounge.

"Kai sit down, he's probably waiting until the light go off so he can jump onto the balcony and creep in" said Tala as he caught hold of Kai looking down into those scarlet eyes.

"but?" said Kai,

"no Kai, go to bed, you'll get all worked up again" ordered Tala.

"Tala" whined Kai.

"No!" said Tala sternly kissing Kai's forehead "go now"

Kai glared before storming into the bedroom. Tala listened to Kai moved round the bedroom before the sound of the bed having extra weight added to it, once it went quiet Tala walked through to see Kai staring at the ceiling.

"I'll go down stairs and see about what we can do" said Tala, Kai looked at him before turning back to the ceiling. Tala walked out of the suite.

"Great I've got a boyfriend gone missing and the other's sulking" he mumbled as he entered the lift going to the ground floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to:-

Platinum Rei – yeah it's 18 so XP!! Yeah two boyfriends would be cool!! Thankies for your review and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bloodmistress – glad you liked it, sorry I forgot to add you :( didn't mean to forget to but I thank you here!! Thank you for reviewing this one and Whiteblade!!

Vampyre Neko – thank you for your review and glad you like it here is another chapter enjoy!!

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – thankies for the review and here is an update enjoy!!

TNTiggris – thank you but wasn't it you that sent be the idea of bringing Jin back? If so I used that!!!

TigerRain a.k.a. Tara – not sulk!! Here some more to make you happy enjoy.

Catty Hiwatari – well you're have to wait a see what happens!! An I hope I keep up the work for you.

Chapter 6

Kay lead Rei to the front of the hotel.

"you want a drink?" offered Rei.

"go on then" said Frankie as they entered the entrance hall, Rei looked round noticing a familiar red head walking out of the lifts, acting before he thought he hide behind Frankie.

"what?" asked Kay looking at him.

"Tala's over there" muttered Rei as he continued to hide behind Frankie, Kay looked round and saw the red head at the desk before he looked round worry written on his face, she walked towards him.

"Hello" she said getting his attention "you wouldn't happen to be Tala?"

Tala looked at the Mid-aged woman talking to him.

"yes, yes I am" he said

"then I have something that belongs to you" she said looking over in the direction of Frankie. Tala followed her gaze seeing the well built man who shifted slight as long raven hair came into view.

"Rei" Tala shouted, he saw the Neko Jin jump and peak round Frankie gold eyes meeting blue, before Rei edging out to stand beside Frankie head bowed. Tala rushed towards Rei pulling him into a tight hug, pulling his chin up so he could look into those Golden eyes.

"where have you been?" Tala demanded.

"I don't know" Rei answered looking anywhere but Tala's eyes "I kind of got lost"

"do you know how worried we where?" said Tala trapping Rei gaze with his own.

"I'm sorry" said Rei his eyes filling with tears, he hated when people where angry with him. Tala put an arm round Rei's waist before looking at Kay and Frankie.

"I would like to thank you properly, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow?" said Tala.

"we don't want to intrude" said Kay.

"no, I would like to thank you for helping me" said Rei looking at Kay. " if you hadn't talked to me, I would still be wondering around, bring your partners"

"Okay" agreed Kay.

"Thank you, meet you here at 7 o'clock" said Tala "here is the hotel phone number, and if there is any problems just let us know" he said giving a card over to Kay.

"well see you tomorrow" Kay smiled ruffling Rei's hair. The two boys watched as Kay and Frankie left the Hotel with a final wave before Tala lead Rei upstairs by a firm hand on his waist, Rei tried to start a conversation that would break the silence that hovered around them, but the concealed anger in the sky blue eyes stopped him.

Once in the Hotel room Rei stood, his head down unsure what to do he knew that running wasn't a good idea and he should tell them why but what if they thought he was weak or over acting, silently he listened to Tala pace in front of him before standing directly in front of him.

"what was going through you head?" he asked tiredly, Rei didn't answer he had no idea what was going on or what had been going on in his head at the time. "do you relies how worried we where, I had to send Kai to bed before he blow something" hissed Tala gripping Rei's shoulders, trying to calm himself "we where worried sick, you just ran out on up in a town that you don't know" Tala turned away sitting heavily on the settee "go to bed Rei, Kai will probably sleep better if you are there" he ordered tiredly.

Rei turned towards the doors walking towards them, reaching the double doors he turned back.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this, I need time to sort out my head. I'm sorry about how I've been dealing with it and I didn't mean to make you worry." He said quietly tears tracing down his face, he found himself in strong arms as Kai's voice rumbled in his ears.

"Next time talk to us, I think you're over tired we all are, so lets get some sleep and wake up when we want to." Suggested Kai holding a hand out for Tala who took it, the bluenet pulled his lovers into the room, once they had go ready for bed. Tala on the side of the window falling a sleep with his hand wrapped round Rei's bound hair, with Kai on the other side holding Rei who lay awake staring at the ceiling, trying to sort out his head before falling into a uneasy sleep.

#####

Rei woke the next morning as someone tugged his hair, rolling over he saw Tala still asleep but was moving as he did so pulling Rei's hair as he twitched. Rei moved over to try and get his hair out of Tala's grip giving a yelp as Tala held it tighter and rolled over. Kai woke at the yelp and turned over to meet with two pain filled eyes, before they moved to try and untangle the hand again. Kai sat up to see what was going on, to see the red head had a death grip on Rei's hair, shifting he moved over to where Tala was facing before shaking him ignoring Rei's protests.

"Tala come on wake up" said Kai softly, blue eyes flickered open.

"why?" mumbled the red head.

"Because the kitten is attached to his hair" teased Kai pointing to Tala's hand.

"well I've always said we should get a leash for him" said Tala releasing the hair before sitting up and massaging the base of Rei's ponytail, purring erupted through the room getting louder as Kai joined in scratching Rei's head before running his hands down the Neko's sides causing Rei to squirm and giggle.

Kai stopping, looking down at the heavily breathing Neko Jin, seeing the golden eyes bright but there was something hidden within there depths, hopefully that something would disappear. Tala sat on the edge of the bed.

"I hear the beach calling me and we have a dinner date tonight" he said standing up.

"what Dinner date?" asked Kai sitting on the bed.

"the people who brought me back last night" said Rei "Frankie and Kay"

"Okay" smiled Kai "come on we better get on the beach before it gets too late"

The three moved to change into their Swimming trunks and T-shirt, grabbing their beach towels as Kai packed a rucksack with essentials.

######

The sun was a quarter though it's cycle letting the people know that it was going to be a hot day. The beach was already pack, families claimed the areas nearest the Ice-cream trucks while groups of younger adults chose the hot dry sand to sun bathe and that is exactly where Tala lead the three before laying his black towel down, Kai followed with his red on and Rei with his purple. The two older boys were content to rest on the beach while Rei wondered around the beach, having a paddle in the sea.

A group of young men where playing Frisbee near to the people sun bathing, kicking up sand as they played. Tala and Kai looked over at them as sand sailed over them.

"excuse me, could you move away a bit please" asked Tala politely and the group seemed to do as they had been asked, so Tala lay back down as Kai turned over to sun his back. It was quiet for a few minutes when Kai felt something hit his back and fly off, opening his eyes he found that it was the Frisbee, ignoring it he closed his eyes again only to open them again when someone sat next to him.

"Hi" the young man started in a strong Spanish accent, he was the typical Spanish man with dark hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Hello" answered Kai before turning to face where Tala lay.

"you know that you shouldn't turn your back on someone who is speaking to you?" the man demanded. Rolling his eyes Kai turned back to face the tanned boy and sat up.

"then what are we talking about?" Kai asked with forced patience, he could see Tala's smirk as the red head rolled onto his stomach.

"we where talking about where I could take you on a date" said the youth.

"I don't think so" said Kai strongly.

"what afraid that you might enjoy being with a man, being Gay?" the dark haired man snapped.

"I gay kid but you ent my type" said Kai "now, who ever you are?"

"Stephan"

"Now Stephan if you would like to try someone else then go ahead" said Kai lying down face up and closing his eyes, which snapped open as someone straddled him and tried to kiss him.

"I could be your type" Stephan whispered fiercely. Kai pushed the man off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm spoken for" said Kai standing up, eye level with Stephan.

"By me" said Tala looking down at the other man glaring, his arm wrapped tightly around Kai's waist.

"well if you get board, he is my number" said Stephan looking over Kai as he handed him a piece of paper before walking off. Kai screwed up the paper and throw it into the nearest bin.

"and I thought I was the one meant to cause trouble." Came Rei's chuckling voice.

"well I'll have to put leads on both of you." Sighed Tala smiling.

"Hn" replied said Kai before sitting back down and digging through his bag. "come here" he ordered pointing to Rei. Warily the Neko Jin approached and sat by the older boy to find a load of sun cream in his hands as Kai applied some to his back.

"But Kai, My skin's is used to the warm weather" whined Rei

"I don't care, I don't want this holiday ruined by sun burn" said Kai before taking the sun cream from Rei's hands and applied to the Neko's front and face. Tala laughed as he lay down next to the younger two, yelping when something wet and cold was squirted onto his stomach.

"If I have to wear it so do you, cause your paler than me" reasoned Rei as he spread it over Tala's chest. Once the group where properly covered in sun cream, they settled back down, Rei on his stomach as was Tala while Kai was reading.


	7. chapter 7

Thank you to –

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Never had a problem with Jelly fish, suppose it's where I go on holiday. Erm why was you arm under sand? Thankies for the review and here is some more.

Catty Hiwatari – glad you liked the chapter!! Here is some more!!

Vampyre Neko – I don't often but I was just something to put in there, thank you for your review and here is an update.

Yaoi Tiger – Hope you're having fun reading cus here is some more enjoy.

Chapter 7

Kai was brought back to reality when his book was taken from his grasp, his scarlet eyes rested on Tala who smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Time to get something to eat" suggested the Red head packing his things away. Kai rolled over a shook Rei who tried to snuggle deeper into his towel.

"come on Kitten time for food" said Kai, who received a mumble as Rei rolled over. "Kitten up now" said Kai, golden eyes opened sleepily as Rei rolled over to look at Kai.

"not hungry" he moaned.

"you still need to put weight on" said Tala pocking Rei in the stomach making him giggle.

"you don't have to have a lot to eat, just something" said Kai joining in with the tickling.

"okay, okay, please stop" pleaded Rei as he pushed the hands away and packed his things away.

"It's two o'clock now, don't eat anything to big if we're meeting at 6 o'clock for this meal" said Tala.

"I thought you said 7" said Rei

"while you where wondering, someone came from the hotel to tell me that they had called to see if they could meet us earlier because one of them need to be at work early tomorrow." Said Tala. Accepting the reason, the three hunted down food settling for a German run burger bar (it's there and its' brilliant) ordering 3 full burgers and coke, they sat eating their meal and talking about what to do this afternoon.

"How about the hotel spa?" suggested Kai biting into his burger.

"sounds good" said Tala before they turned to Rei to find he was staring at the beach.

"what the matter?" asked Kai

"I though I saw some one" said Rei with an easy smile. {it couldn't have been them} he said to himself. The three returned to their meal before leaving, heading for the hotel as the beach had become pact.

"this is so nice" murmured Tala as the steam of the hot spa swirled around him, the scent of lavender filled his lungs.

"hm" agreed Kai closing his eyes followed by Rei's purr of contentment. The three men where using the hotel spa facilities, having the place to themselves for the afternoon at the order of the manager for an apology for the barman's mistake, only when they realised they recognised the names of the old Beyblade stars. They relaxed in the spa before getting out to ready for their dinner.

The three walked into their suite, moving to get ready. The red head went to the bathroom to wash up while Kai and Rei stayed in the bedroom choosing what to wear.

"what about this?" asked Rei wearing tight black jeans and a cropped red top.

"I like it" said Kai as he pulled on a pair of baggy red trousers and a tight blue top that showed of his muscles.

"Kai?" asked Rei smiling at the bluenet.

"what?" asked Kai looking down at the Neko.

"could you do my hair for me?" he asked.

"ask Tala" said Kai as he started to do his own hair.

"I'd rather have it still attached to my head" muttered Rei as he slumped on the bed pulling the binding, stopping when someone tugged his ponytail.

"I could always trim it for you" said Tala grinning.

"not in this lifetime" yelped Rei darting out of the room.

"that goes for me as well" said Kai following Rei.

"Why?" whined Tala walking after them.

"it took my ages to grow my hair back after the last time" said Kai grimacing at the last time that he had let Tala 'trim' his hair, almost all of the sky blue bangs had been cut off leaving Kai to wear a baseball cap for weeks waiting for it to grow back.

"it wasn't that bad" grinned Tala before laughing.

"yes it was" argued Kai, turning to Rei when the Neko Jin made a frustrated noise. "keep still" ordered Kai as he saw that Rei had tangled his hairbrush in his raven locks.

"Maybe I should have it cut off" said Rei wincing as Kai worked on getting the brush out before brushing it through.

"I like it long" said Kai as he brushed it before plaiting it.

"yes as something to hold on to" smirked Rei giving Kai a kiss in a thank you.

"that's true" smiled Tala tugging the plait.

"aren't we suppose to be meeting at 6" said Rei pulling away.

"yeah" said Tala.

"well shouldn't you get changed" pointed out Kai as Tala stood in his boxers.

"you mean I can't go like this" pouted the red head.

"you'll scare the locals" said Kai smiling Tala went to get changed, coming out in a white short sleeved T-shirt and Blue jeans.

"come on then" he said as he opened the door, the three walk to the lobby where they could see Frankie and Kay with two other woman.

"Hey Rei" smiled Kay "so this must be the other one."

"this is Kai, Kai this is Kay. The woman who found me a brought me back" introduce Rei before moving to Frankie. "and this is Frankie."

"Hi" greeted Kai shaking their hands.

"well this is Liza" said Kay pointing to the woman stood beside her, she was a couple of inches shorter than Kay with long black hair and soulful brown eyes.

"pleased to meet you" she said in a Spanish accent.

"and this is Serina" said Frankie introducing the woman next to him "my wife".

Serina was tall and graceful looking with sun kissed skin and a wide smile.

"Hello" she smiled and underlying Italian accent.

"well now we have been introduced, where is the best place to eat and remember we're paying?" smiled Tala.

"then come this way" said Liza taking Kay's hand and pulling her out of the lobby, out on to the main street that ran through Torrax, through the traffic to one of the side roads.

"Le Senerita's" smiled Kay "we go here when we can it's good food."

"well lead the way" smiled Tala as the group entered the restaurant asking for a table for 7, they where seated around a circular table by their partner or partners. A bottle of wine was ordered while Rei and Liza had coke, they ordered their meals and polite conversation was started.

"How did you two meet?" asked Rei looking at Liza and Kay. Kay smiled

"on Holiday" she said.

"Kay came here on holiday over 26 years ago and we meet in the fight club and it kind of started from there" said Liza.

"then I moved over here from England a couple of months later and we moved in together" smiled Kay "now we live in a house with Allan, Frankie's father and Michaelangelo his boyfriend."

"How about you?" asked Liza looking at Tala and the others.

"it's along story" said Tala "how about we wait until Frankie and Serina have told us their story"

"we also met at the fight club" said Frankie. "after one of my fights"

"yeah, he had beaten my brother in the cage and brought him home." Smiled Serina "we started our friendship then, I started going to see him fight and it built"

"that's sweet" said Rei, they went quiet as the food was placed on the table in a buffet style meaning they could try it all. The night drew on and the dishes were cleaned away. Kay, Serina and Kai having coffee while Liza and Rei had a chocolate sundae as pudding.

"now tell us your story" said Liza before eating a spoonful of ice-cream.

"the relationship or knowing each other?" asked Rei.

"Both" said Kay smiled.

"I've known Tala since I was about 3, we grew up together in an abbey" started Kai "but then my Grandfather took me in so I didn't see him again."

"then when we were 15/16 Kai and I met again in the Beyblade world tournaments, I was part of the Demolition boys and him the Bladebreakers." Said Tala.

"whoa, you two are out of the two biggest teams in the Beyblading world" said Frankie.

"so is Rei, he was on my team that's how we met" said Kai thinking back "after the tournament we split up, the Bladebreakers continued to battle but the Demolition boys stopped, and the Bladebreakers split up soon after. 3 years later I met back up with Tala again and we started to see each other, slowing moving in with each other, I had lost contact with Rei during that time." Said Kai.

"What were you up to?" asked Liza looking at Rei.

"I worked as a waiter at different places living in Hong Kong with a few Boyfriends here and there but nothing special" said Rei

"then one day I was on a business trip in Hong Kong and ran into him bringing him home, he lived with us and was given a job at my office" said Kai.

"then last Christmas he became our lover and hopefully will be for the rest of our lives" said Tala ruffling Rei's hair.

"that's sweet" smiled Kay, looking at her watch.

"what's it say?" asked Liza.

"that Liza should get a watch" smirked Kay.

"Kay" whined Liza.

"okay its 8:40" she said.

"we better get going" said Tala standing up, Rei and Kai looked confused. "someone needs to go to bed early" said Tala looking pointingly at Rei who blushed and ducked.

"well we better lead you back" said Kay standing up as well, soon the bill was paid for by one of Tala's many credit cards and they where walking in the black of the night.

"we wish you a good night" smiled Tala as they reached the front of the hotel.

"How about a drink?" said Kai.

"Rei will be going to bed but we can talk" said Tala. Rei puffed out his cheeks, but got distracted by a tug on his ponytail. "not this time" came Tala's commanding voice before he pulled Rei inside. Kai showed the others to the bar as Tala lead Rei to the lifts.

"I expect to find you in bed when we get up there" said Tala looking into golden eyes "good night" he said kissing Rei on the forehead. "stay here and I'll get Kai" said the red head as he left , soon the bluenet walked out smiling slightly.

"you alright?" he asked the Neko.

"He's treating me like a kid" pouted Rei, Kai took him into his arms.

"It's just his way of dealing with what happened last night, the only other time I've seen him that angry and worried was when he found out I had been joyriding when we met up again." Said Kai "now go on, go to bed we wont be long" he added bringing Rei into a kiss.

"night" said Rei as he took the life up to their room, he changed into one of Tala's Metalica T-shirt that acted like a night shirt on Rei and was half way through brushing his hair when there was a knock on the door.

"who is it?" he called.

"Delivery" came the reply, he opened the door to see one of the hotel employees standing there in his arms a bunch of pink roses.

"Rei Kon" asked the young man.

"Yeah" replied Rei.

"these arrived for you" said the man giving the bundle to Rei who smiled in thanks before kicking the door closed behind him, putting the flowers on the side as he found the note attached.

__

Never will I leave you or dominate you

Involve my feelings that above all things belong to you.

Join me in the celebration of your innocence.

I will forever be yours as you will be mine, always be mine. You'll never be rid of me.

Rei started at the note, who could have sent these with such a weird poem. Shrugging he put them in a vase and left them on the table as he climbed into bed leaving his hair down, he curled up and soon found himself a sleep.

######

Kai and Tala bid goodnight to the groups as they left the hotel promising to keep in touch, they moved to the lift.

"I wonder if he's actually in bed" said Tala.

" I bet you…erm… a month of washing the car that he is" said Kai as he left the lift.

"I'll take that bet because I say he's on the settee" Tala responded as he opened the door and walked in.

"eat your words" whispered Kai as he pointed to the curled up from of the sleeping Rei in the centre of the bed. The lump shifted as Rei sat up yawning widely.

"Hello" he mumbled as Kai came to sit next to him.

"getting some sleep?" Kai asked pushing the long bangs out of Rei's eyes.

"Humni" mumbled Rei cuddling up to Kai seeking the heat the boy gave off.

"let me get changed first" smiled Kai pushing Rei to lie on the bed as he got up and changed into his night clothes (a pair of boxers) before getting in beside him.

Tala walked through the double doors of the bedroom once he had locked the suite door.

"where the roses from?" he asked moving for the others to see them.

"someone sent them to me, don't know who" said Rei sleepily.

"probably a fan" said Kai as he lay down bringing Rei to settle on his chest. Tala dropped the subject and changed into his night clothes before joining the others in bed by Kai's side one arm round Kai's shoulders the other resting on Rei's hip.

"""""""


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to :-

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – nice!!! Bet that was fun. Thankies for your review and here is some more for you enjoy.

Vampyre Neko – making up words is cool, I do it every day when I'm talking!!!! Lol. Here's a short hobby read this!! Enjoy.

TNTiggris – you'll have to wait and see!! Here is some more enjoy.

Catty Hiwatari – well you'll have to see. Lol enjoy the chapter.

Platinum Rei – glad you like here and hope you like this one.

TigerRain a.k.a. Tara – Well here is the next chapter hope you get to read it wherever you are and enjoy it.

Yaoi Tiger - here is some more, hope you catch up!!!!

Warning LEMON!!

Chapter 8

Tala moaned as a hand ran down his chest circling his nipples before a tongue followed the same path, he opened one of his eyes to look up at the person doing the touches but he met with a cloth over his eyes.

"wh…" he started but his lips where covered by others gathering control of the kiss he thrust his tongue into his captors mouth, he tugged his hands to catch the person but found that they had been bound to the head board.

"Kai" whined Tala as he was released from the kiss.

"shush, the kitten's still asleep" whispered the slate haired boy before sitting on Tala's stomach so the red head could tell that his lover was naked. Tala could only lay back and enjoy Kai's touch as the younger boy ran his hands and tongue down his pale chest before he shifted to sit between the red head legs looking at the hardening shaft nestled in red curly hair, he ran his tongue up it teasingly, smirking when Tala arched up and let out a strangled moan in surprise. Kai wrapped his lips around the lip, jabbing the sensitive slip at the end before pulling away.

"Kai" growled Tala pulling at the binds at his hands.

"Patience" smirked Kai as he reached over for the lube that was on the side, but someone had got there first, the lube was being held by Rei who was wide awake and clearly aroused.

"what to join in?" mouthed Kai who was answered with Rei nodding furiously. Kai nodded and took the lube off Rei, he had come up with what he wanted he just hoped that it worked.

"prepare yourself" he mouthed to Rei, who looked confused before Kai squired some lube onto Rei's finger before his own and showing Rei what he wanted, he pulled Rei on to all fours and slipped a finger inside of him. Rei had to bite his lip from moaning.

"Kai?" came Tala's voice in a whine as he strained against the binds.

"just putting the Kitten back to sleep" lied Kai as he moved back between Tala's legs putting more lube onto his fingers before he started to prepare his older lover. Kai looked up from his preparing to look at Rei who was flustered with want and need, his eyes had dilated as he prepared himself, his shaft had started to drip pre cum. Kai motioned him to quietly come over to them. Rei sat by the older two and watched as Kai lifted Tala's legs and sat Tala on his shaft.

Tala moaned and writhed as Kai entered him, he urged to boy to move but the slate haired boy stayed still.

"Move" ordered Tala flexing his internal muscles round Kai, Kai grunted and it tool all his will power to keep still as he helped Rei lower himself over Tala. Tala arched up when he felt a tight channel surround his penis, the cover over his eyes was removed from his eyes as he looked down to see his lovers.

Kai sat between his legs straining to keep still as Rei was sat on his shaft panting in the effort not to move, grinning Tala clenched his muscled around Kai and bucked his hips so he went further into Rei. Kai growled while Rei gave a keen cry as Tala had hit his prostate, both lovers got there revenge as they did what Tala had done to them as Rei clenched around Tala as Kai started to pound into Tala, one of the slate haired boys hand was on Tala waist with the other was on Rei's.

The three rocked their movement becoming jarred and hurried, during the movement one of Tala's hands had become free. Kai was close to climax and was trying his hardest to prevent it from coming too soon. Tala was on the peak of his climax the warm feeling had gathered in his groin, but he could tell that Kai was holding back so clenched his muscles tightly around Kai, smirking when Kai growled.

"Bastard" said Kai as he shook before he came inside of Tala, the red head just smirked as he moved his sights to the Neko who was riding him. His free hand snaked down to grip the erection that was slapping against his stomach as the Neko moved. Rei gasped as Tala wrapped his hand around his shaft.

"come on Kitty cat, cum for me" said Tala sensually but Rei was determined and tightened around Tala as he continued to ride him. "damn Tiger" gritted Tala as he climax peaked and he released into Rei, his hand tightened round Rei's cock as he did bringing Rei to release.

"well that was the best wake up call I've had in a while" said Tala as he undid the other hand, bringing the tie down noticing that it was Rei's hair tie, and the cloth that had been used to cover his eyes was Kai's old scarf.

"told you I'd find a use for that" said Kai as he disengaged from Tala standing up on shaking legs. Rei rolled off Tala to sit beside them yawning.

"what you wanna do today?" he asked stretching.

"How about going to Neja?" said Kai as he walked to the bathroom.

" that is a good idea" said Tala standing up and following Kai.

KNOCK

"I'll get it" said Rei as he grabbed Tala's T-shirt and went to answered to door.

"Hallo" said Rei to the porter at the door.

"Rei Kon?" asked the young man.

"Yes" replied Rei.

"this arrived for you" the porter said as he past Rei a letter.

"Thank you" smiled Rei as he took the letter and shut the door.

"who was it?" shouted Kai from the shower.

"Porter" answered Rei as he sat on the settee and opened the letter.

Dear Rei

I hope you liked my flowers and your friends where right I am a fan of your but not because of you Beyblading skills but you own for following orders.

If you haven't guessed who this is yet then I suggest that you read my poem again, my little cat boy.

Bet that gave it away

?

Rei sat staring at the letter before grabbing the Poem and again turning it every way before dropping it. It couldn't be him, it was just someone trying to freak him out, there was no way that he was back this was just someone's sick joke. Coming out of his thoughts he screwed the letter up and throw it into the waste bin, not looking at it again he walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed staring at the bin as if it was about to come to life.

"forget it, it's not him" he growled to himself before grabbing his hair brush and dragging it through his hair harshly ignoring the pain it coursed as he hit the knots.

"Hey, Hey Rei calm down" came Kai's voice as he took the hairbrush from the Neko. "what's the matter?"

"nothing" growled Rei moving to get away from Kai.

"Rei" said Kai gently getting Rei to look at him "what is the matter?".

Rei pulled away and refused to look at Kai.

"it's nothing" he said moving round the slate haired boy.

"I know that there is something wrong" pushed Kai. Rei span round his eyes slitting slightly.

"there is nothing wrong" Rei bit out growling slightly but then stopped a shocked look came over his face when he realised what he had done, he released a whimper and fled into the other bedroom in the suite finding the nearest corner away from the door to curl up his mind flashing image after image in front of his mind, Kai hadn't been the person in front of him but Jin.

Kai still stood in the centre of the bedroom holding Rei's hairbrush standing his shock after having Rei act like that.

"Kai?" said Tala pulling Kai out of his shock, he stood blinking at the other man before darting off after Rei dropping the hairbrush as he did. He walked in the room, tensed almost ready for anything but not prepared for a whimpering Rei who was shaking curled up starting straight forward his eyes glazed over.

The slate haired boy walked carefully towards Rei closing the door behind him.

"Rei" he said quietly as he sat in front of him reaching a hand forward to brush the fringe away from Rei's face but Rei flinched back.

"where are you trapped little Kitten?" said Kai, hearing his new nick name Rei's eyes focused, his eyes on Kai who was watching him carefully.

"Kai" he whimpered as he reached forward touching the tattoo cheeks as the face morphed from Jin's to Kai's, tears slide down his face before he launched into Kai's arms. Kai caught him and held him tightly as Rei continued to whimper that he was sorry.

Tala walked in quietly, confused at what was going on. He sat next to the other two looking at Kai who's eyes that also held confusion. Rei pulled back and bowed his head not looking at each of the other two.

"what's the matter?" asked Kai turning Rei to look at him.

"I don't know" whispered Rei "things just seem to trigger something. I'm sorry"

"shush it's alright?" said Kai "I think we need to talk about this but we'll wait until you have your head together, go and have a shower Kitten and we'll go shopping"

Rei nodded before walking quietly out of the room towards the bathroom, Kai got off the floor and slumped on the bed.

"if I thought that Rei was a woman, I would say that these mood swings are normal but I'm not sure what his excuse could be" sighed the bluenet.

Tala sat next to him "another outburst?" he said.

"yeah, I asked what was wrong when he was brushing his hair harshly, he said nothing so I asked again and he got angry growled at me then went into shock and fled in here" explained Kai.

Tala wrapped his arms around Kai.

"I think something has happened that he's not telling us" said Tala drawing Kai to lean on his shoulder. "we'll order room service tonight and we'll have a talk"

"alright" said Kai as he pulled away from Tala to go back into their bedroom to get changed for the day.

######


	9. chapter 9

Thanks to –

Vampyre Neko – you'll have to see what I have cooked up for that little Kitten!!!

Catty Hiwatari – You'll have to see what happens!!!! Cute plushie!!!

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Here is an update enjoy, and I certainly wouldn't mind waking up to that.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – well you'll have to see what he does.

Platinum Rei – I'm glad my story's make you that hyper and as long as your enjoying them I shall continue writing them.

TNTiggris - you kind of answer, only if I can get to a computer!!! Sorry and please hang on for more when I can put it up.

Chapter 9

Once they where all ready, the made it down into the lobby where Tala approached the desk.

"Have you got the car that I ordered?" he asked, the clerk gave an affirmative answer and handed over the keys before ordering a porter to lead them to where the car was. The climbed into the sky blue open top Jaguar and set off for Neja.

Once they where all ready, the made it down into the lobby where Tala approached the desk.

"Have you got the car that I ordered?" he asked, the clerk gave an affirmative answer and handed over the keys before ordering a porter to lead them to where the car was. The climbed into the sky blue open top Jaguar and set off for Neja.

"bloody traffic" cursed Kai as he looked at the rows of Cars in front of him.

"I don't think we should have let him drive" said Tala smiling at Rei getting a giggle from the Neko Jin.

"here then you take the wheel" said Kai as he released the wheel and sat back his foot still on the pedals.

"Kai" yelled Tala, grabbing the bluenets hands and forcing them back onto the wheel. "idiot"

"I had it under control" said Kai rolling his eyes "lighten up red, I've done it before"

"Yeah, but not in someone's rental car" stated Tala.

"Have actually plus others peoples cars" stated Kai before he realised what he had said and snapped his mouth shut.

"What do you mean?" growled Tala his eyes narrowing slightly but Kai refused to answer shaking his head.

"Kai" warned Tala who received a shake of the head in answer "answer me"

"No, cause I remember what you said that day and I'm not answering" said Kai as he continued to drive.

"What? The day that I had to bail you for jail for joyriding" pushed Tala.

"What did you say?" asked Rei

"I'd beat his ass red in public if I found out he'd done it again" said Tala.

"and I haven't done it again, well after that time" said Kai

"you mean that wasn't your first time?" asked Tala

"No, first time caught" admitted Kai as he pulled into a car park "and I'm not saying anymore, I've already dug enough for part of my coffin."

"I wont down anything, I just want to know now" said Tala as they got out of the car.

"tell you at lunch" signed Kai, thinking it would keep Tala happy.

"what first?" asked Rei has he looked at the street they had parked on.

"find the centre and work out" said Kai as he started to walk in the way that everyone else was walking. They came to the end of the road to find a Piazza with a view of the sea that was calmly rolling onto the beach.

"nice view" said Tala before he turned to look at the shops.

"I suppose it needs to be" said Kai as he took Rei's hand "come on lets look around while we're hear, we could get presents and postcards."

"come on then" pulled Rei, his eyes shining as he forgot all about Jin.

"Slow down kitten, we have all day" smiled Kai as he pulled Rei to walk next to him.

"Hm" pouted Rei but walked beside Kai, eyes looking everywhere taking in everything. Tala smiled at his lovers as they entered the first shop both looking excited although Kai was trying to conceal it but his eyes where his weakness. The rest of the morning was spent looking round the shops on the front before they walked back onto the Piazza , that was a long strip of land that had the sea on one side and the end but hotels and restaurants on the other.

Rei released Kai's hand and ran to the end, while Kai and Tala went to get ice-cream. Rei looked down at the clear water.

"it's so clear" he whispered to himself, feeling someone stand next to him.

"that it is" came a familiar voice. Rei turned slowly and met with deep purple eyes.

"go away" whispered Rei sacredly as he backed away, his nightmare was stood there by him wearing a white hood with the hood up.

"Why?" the man asked leaning in closer, but pulled back growling slightly. Rei could hear Kai and Tala approaching. "see you again my little cat boy" he said before turning a walking off. Rei shook his head he was finally losing it, it wasn't him, he wouldn't follow Rei around the globe. Deciding to forget about it he sat on the railings watching Kai and Tala approach.

#####

Tala saw Rei talking to someone but as they got closer the person took off, he watched as Rei shook his head before jumping onto the railings.

"you gonna tell him or should I?" said Kai, announcing that he could see Rei sitting on a railing with an over 40 foot drop on the other side.

"get down" ordered Tala as they got close enough so he didn't have to shout. Rei immanently jumped down jumped down and rushed to Kai who was holding two ice-creams one with Mint choc-chip which was Rei's favourite.

"you only want me because of my Ice-cream" sniffed Kai as he handed it to the Neko.

"that and your money" retorted Rei before returning to the railing, this time sitting on the floor with his back against it as his ice-cream.

"I knew it" said Kai before turning to Tala "but saying that is why I'm going out with you"

"Gold-digger" snorted Tala.

"Kai doesn't like Gold" said Rei as he looked at the older two as they joined him.

"Okay then Silver digger" retorted Tala ruffling Rei's hair. The three sat people watching while eating their ice-cream, after they had finished their cones they went through the bags seeing who they had done and who they still have to buy for.

"Well Max, Kenny and Ian are done." Said Tala "who else is there?"

"Tyson, Spencer, Bryan, Diana and Steven" said Rei watching the birds that flew about and landed on the floor.

"Well Tyson's we'll get the day before we go because it has to be food, the others we can see what we can find" said Kai standing up. "Lunch?" he asked

"yeah" agreed Rei.

"you can tell us of your car past" said Tala.

"damn, I thought you would forget about that" said Kai.

"well his memory can act like a sieve now and again" said Rei.

"it's cause he's getting old" smirked Kai.

"I'll show you old, you young whippersnappers" said Tala in a mock old man's voice before running at them, Rei grabbed Kai's hands and started to fun pulling Kai behind him. They ran up the Piazza before entering the town again, Tala hot on their heels.

"let me go, free yourself" panted Kai dramatically as he tried to keep up with Rei who was still picking up speed.

"I wont leave you" replied Rei just as dramatically before stopping abruptly at a busy road. Hands clamped over the younger two shoulders as Tala caught up.

"got you, I'm not out of shape." He said.

"you only caught us because we had to stop" pointed out Rei.

"well I would have caught Kai at some point" said Tala "you're just to fast"

"old man" smirked Rei.

"little Brat" retorted Tala.

"both of you are kids" said Kai before walking off looking at the shops.

"Were you off to?" asked Tala when they fell into step beside him.

"to get a drink" stated Kai "running in a hot country"

"how about there?" said Rei pointing to small café that didn't seem that full. The three walked in and were seated straight away but they noticed as they looked round only seeing same sex couples Tala smiled before he leaned over and kissed Kai who pulled back.

"Tala" he hissed.

"we're in a gay cafe" said Tala as the waiter came over.

"yes sir, this is only one in Nerja, if you are offended, we ask you to leave." He said.

"we're together" said Kai.

"very well. What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Coke" said Kai

"Milk" said Rei

"Coffee" said Tala, once the waiter had gone "told you, you where a big kid" he smirked at Rei. Rei stuck his tongue out at him.

"you want your slippers, pipe and walking cane when we get back" teased Rei.

"I'll but that walking stick to good use then I'll but the little kid to bed" said Tala.

"don't start again" said Kai "if you do, Tala can sleep on the settee and I'll get a cot for you Rei."

The arguing lovers looked at their other lover, both starting when their drinks arrived.

"can we have three menus please?" asked Kai when his lovers had stopped staring at him. The waiter smiled before going off to do what he had been asked to do.

"now are you two gonna stop arguing or am I going to have to book an old peoples home and a crèche"

Rei stuck his tongue out only to find himself capture in a kiss with a dominate tongue, Rei pulled away for air to find Kai smirking at him.

"unless you're going to use it, keep it in your mouth" said the bluenet, the waiter came back handing them the menu's before leaving them to decide. Rei chose the steak and chips, Kai had a hamburger and chips while Tala had fish and salad.

"How would you like your steak?" asked the waiter as he took the order.

"Rare please" asked Rei, the meals arrived quickly and they dug in.

"are you alright Rei, you usually have it at least a little cooked" said Tala. Rei shrugged.

"just fancied it"

Tala carried on with his meal before turning to Kai.

"come on lover, what's the story?" asked Tala, Kai sighed, he had put it off as long as he could.

"that day I was caught was the last day and I wasn't driving" he said.

"is that why you where caught? Asked Rei

"Yea, usually I drove but I let Nick drive." Agreed Kai.

"lets have it all" said Tala.

"erm, I started joyriding when I was 10, when I used to take Boris's or Voltaire's cars, I never got caught with those because they always had so many. Anyway the Bladebreakers came along so I stopped until one day Mr Dickinson's chauffeur had let the keys in the roles so I took that, did that for about a week until Mr Dickinson saw me and said along as I didn't do it again he would be gentle with the punishment." Started Kai

"Is that when he made a point in saying that you where grounded?" asked Rei.

"yeah, for two weeks and I did stop until the team broke up and with Voltaire in jail I had to make money because I wasn't old enough too take over the company, so I started drag racing in other peoples cars."

"Drag racing" repeated Tala

"I did it for a while, then when I met up with you again I hardly did it, and after the night you bailed me out stopped all together." Finished Kai.

"Tyson would have a fit if he knew" grinned Rei.

"that's why we're not telling him." Stated Kai finishing his meal off.

"aww" said Rei "it would be fun just to see his face"

"don't you two start arguing, that's my job" said Tala.

"yes daddy" smirked Rei getting a few looks from others.

"I can act like a daddy right here if you want oh naughty brat" retorted Tala pushing his chair out and slapping his thigh, grinning at Rei speechlessness. "old man 1 little brats 0"

"I'll get you back old man" warned Rei his eyes shining in Mischief. Kai looked up and caught the waiters eyes.

"can we have the bill please?" he asked, he paid for the meal as the others finished their drinks.

"where to now?" asked Rei as they gathered their bags.

"well it's nearing the time that the shops will shut, so how about we relaxed on the beach?" suggested Kai as they walked out of the shop.

"Cool" said Rei before shouting "Hey" as someone ran into him knocking him to the floor.

"you alright?" asked Kai helping the Neko Jin of the floor.

"yeah" replied Rei as he rubbed his bum before Tala came to take over.

"come on then, lets get to the beach" said Tala.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all that review!!! I haven't got time to do individual replies but here is some more enjoy.!!!!! Next update sometime the week after next.

Chapter 10

There was a few people on the beach but the three found a good place to sit in the sun next to a pile of fallen rocks which Rei immediately jumped up onto, sticking his tongue out at Tala when he opened his mouth to tell him to get down. Kai chuckled at the two before lying down pulling off his T-shirt and rolling his trousers up slightly so his legs could tan. Shaking his head at the Neko Tala lay beside Kai doing the same.

Rei saw his older lovers relax below before he pulled something out of his pocket, when that person had bumped into him they had put something into his pocket. He pulled it out to find a envelope, opening it he pulled out the content finding a letter an what looked like an extract from a report of some kind, he unfolded the letter reading it.

Hello my little cat boy.

I see that I still effect you which is good, just makes me want you back even more. Leave your friends to enjoy being a couple.

I will have you back because I know you have feelings for me. I know that you haven't had a boyfriend or girlfriend since I left you.

You will be mine.

I think you've guessed by now.

P.S. I have other reasons for getting you back. Read the attachment. We could be happy.

Rei put down the letter slowly and looked at the other piece of paper, it was a scientific report on Neko Jins, a doctor called Jackino Retribro had studied the Neko race and had been awarded a prize for his findings but the report was how it would promote the hunting of Rei's kind again.

****

Retribro gives reasons to hunt Neko Jins.

The Neko Jin race had made a agreement with Retribro about his study, that certain things would be left out of his report but he did not stay with in the agreement and told all his finding without the approval of the Neko Jin elders.

Rei looked up from the article when he was called from below.

"Yeah" he replied looking down.

"you alright, you've been staring at that piece of paper for about an hour." Said Kai as he climbed up the rock face.

"I was just wondering where it had come from" said Rei as he tucked in his pocket, Kai sat behind Rei with his legs either side of Rei, so that the Neko was between his legs leaning against Kai's chest as they looked out at the sea, not hearing the camera while as the film rolled or seeing the grinning Tala get back off the rock putting the Video camera way, and going back to relax.

####

The sun had began to set before the three decided to move in searching for a drink.

"this has been the holiday I've been looking for" signed Kai as they sat in a bar.

"what a bar?" asked Rei sipping his drink.

"no this holiday, we've had the three S's and that makes a good holiday."

"sun, sea and sex" cheered Tala.

"or for you sex, sex and sex" said Rei smirking at the red head.

"well with your bodies being displayed in front of me how could I not" retorted Tala.

"one tracked mine" said Rei rolling his eyes "men are all the same"

"well you are the woman of this relationship" smirked Tala, Kai nodded in agreement.

"I am not wearing a dress at any point in time" growled Rei as he went to the bar to get another round.

"you tell them girl, if you don't want to wear a dress you tell them" came a group of girls that were with their boyfriends.

"great now even women think I'm a girl" he growled.

"the girls are right lassie" came a old Scottish voice as a hand slid round his waist.

"I think you'll want to remove that before you find out I'm a boy" said Rei loudly.

"you're a boy" said the man.

"yes" growled Rei.

"so what you said?" started the Scottish man.

"was true, I'll never wear a dress" said Rei laughing at the blank looks on the group of people that had been so eager to join before, Rei walked back to the table.

"How about getting a drink at the club I was in the other day, that way if Kai wants a drink then we can walk back" suggested Rei.

"or a certain red head could drive seeing as he complains about my driving" pointed out Kai.

"fine, fine once we get to the club, I'll drive to the hotel" sighed Tala.

"thank you oh humble master" smirked Kai drinking the rest of his J2O.

"I like sound of that" smirked Tala "you should call me master more often"

"not in this lifetime, Rei will wear a dress before I call you master any other time than in a joke" stated Kai standing up.

"we're going then?" said Rei.

"I want a proper drink" said Kai. The three left the bar and found there car, once more piling into it heading for the club that Rei had told them about, they pulled up outside and could see muscular men and woman walking in.

"It's a cage fighting club, its were you can fight or just have a drink and watch" said Rei.

"cool" said Kai as he headed in with the others following. They found a table and settled down watching the fights, recognising Frankie as he entered the ring, coming out the winner. The hours went by and the talk that they were going to have was forgotten as they joined in with the atmosphere of the fighting.

"Hey there Rei" came a happy voice.

"Kay" smiled Rei motioning for her to join them.

"you enjoying their training, they're all getting ready for tomorrow" said Kay as she took a seat.

"what's tomorrow?" asked Kai.

"the tournament, the winner gets a lot of money seeing as it's 20 euro's to enter, there are a lot of people that enter and 40% of the ticket sales goes to them." Said Kay.

"Tournament hun?" said Kai a thoughtful look on his face.

"No, before you ask no!" said Tala sternly.

"But?" started Kai

"No!" replied Tala. Kai pouted and sunk in his chair.

"can we come and watch then?" Kai reasoned looking at Tala with wide eyes.

"tickets are sold over there" said Kai pointing over to the table in the far corner.

"fine, get three" said Tala as Kai walked over to the queue.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" excused Rei as he moved toward the bathroom. He found the bathroom an entered, he entered a stall but was pushed behind before being pulled to face his attacker.

"My little cat boy all alone" smirked the man.

"J… Jin" stuttered Rei trying to get away from him.

"come on now, don't you still like me" hissed Jin as he put his face closer to Rei's. "I told you that you would be mine"

"No I'm not" said Rei pushing away from the man.

"oh but you are, you will be mine, specially if that article is true. You have read it haven't you?"

"Not yet" said Rei.

"tut tut, slacking aren't you" said Jin shaking his head, hand reaching into Rei shirt and pulling out the envelope. "too late now" he added as he tuck to away. "How about this, if I win the tournament you become mine with no objections, if I don't I'll try a different way and you can try and resist me."

"either way I'm not going to be yours" said Rei strongly.

"and I was going to go easy on your friend, what's his name ah yes Kai, he's just entered" said Jin smirking.

"you better not hurt him" growled Rei.

"I'll see, you give me something that I want and become mine if I win I'll go easy on Kai. Or you deny me and maybe I'll let him live but only maybe and I'll make you mine in a different way" said Jin darkly as he pushed closer to Rei "met me outside your hotel at midnight" with that he was gone leaving a very flustered Rei in the toilet, terror soon gave way to anger.

He threatened Kai, that bastard, but he said he'd go easy on him if I give him something tonight but that would be cheating on Kai and Tala, what would hurt Kai more a beating and a lecture from Tala or a beating, lecture and knowing I've slept with someone else.

Rei closed his eyes as tears started to fall, he shut the door of the stall harshly, looking up as it broke off one of it's hinges.

"I'm not scared of him in my heart, I've changed. He can not control me like he used to" Growled Rei. Rei reached into his pocket pulling out the article, glad that he hadn't put it back into the envelope with the letter. He scanned over what he had already read and started to read the rest of it.

When the male Neko Jin gets to a certain maturity and has a male partner, they form a bond with that mate. If the dominate one performs a ritual causing a mark of a star to appear on the submissive's back then that partner become fertile and is able to carry a child.

Rei stopped reading, this couldn't be right but he knew it was, he had seen it before but that would mean that Jin wanted him to carry his child.

"and if I slept with him tonight I'd end up pregnant if he's found that ritual. That fucking bastard" Rei ranted before smirking as an idea came into his head "your not going to win Jin" he vowed his eyes glowing in determination and anger.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back!!

Thank you to –

****

Darksaphire –-CH 9 - well you're gonna have to wait longer so there!!!!

****

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Ch 9 – here is another chapter!!! Remembered what you where gonna say?

****

Darkening Dreams – well your gonna have to wait and see!!!!

Ch 10 – same as above, there might be a sequel but this is a sequel it's self so I'm not sure

Platinum Rei – all will be revealed!!!

Ch 10 - glad you liked the twist!!!

****

Vampyre Neko – Ch 9 - mind what you are doing with that flame thrower I still need him!!!

__

Ch 10 – don't kill him yet!!! He's still useful!!!!!

****

TNTiggris – the beach is cool but not my fav place!!

__

Ch 10 – remembered what you where going to say? Well here is an update enjoy.

****

Dead yet a love sick puppy – thankies!!!

****

E.L – not until the end of the story sorry!!!

__

Ch 10 - glad you liked it so much! Here is somemore

****

Songs make me cry – glad you like the story

__

Ch 10 – to control him!!! Rei would connect with the child and need to fathers bond as well ergo that he would have to stay with Jin.

****

Rei is my oh so loveable Kitten – cute name!! Glad you caught up!!!! Hope to talk to you soon!!

****

KuronekoHikage – You'll have to wait and see what happens!!!

****

HHB – glad that you liked it!!! I wanted to end it there!!! Here is some more enjoy.

****

Jgooe Wahkanankaa – Glad that you like the story, I think!! Why the metal work?

****

Bloodmistress – glad you like the chapter!! Here is some more for you.

****

Shaman Wolf – here is an update for you. The Jin in this isn't Tyson's brother I didn't even know he existed until I had finished writing this I haven't seen G-Rev yet.

****

Chibi Drigger – looking forward to the 20th so we can talk!! Talk to you soon and here is some more for you.

****

Zap cannon – How was Fencing camp? Here is some more enjoy.

****

Umi n secylia – Sorry here have more!!! Not soon I know but more enjoy!!!

Chapter 11

Next day.

Rei smiled from his position between Tala and Kai, the older two had been two tired when they had got back to do anything which Rei was happy about because he had found that little star on his back which had now started to fade, his idea was clear in his mind, he just hoped that the others would fall for it.

Tala woke up when he felt someone cuddle up closer to him and give a little shiver, he picked up the cover to see Rei curled up tightly seeking heat but he was sweating, turning onto his side he felt Rei's forehead.

"Kitten" he asked as the Neko stirred and blinked sleepily, Amber eyes locked with shy blue.

"yeah" he croaked trying to sound weak and I seemed to be working.

"you alright?" asked Tala.

"everyone keeps asking me that" grinned Rei before a shiver racked his body.

"I know, but can you answer it this time" said Tala smiling fondly.

"I just feel a little off that's all" said Rei moving to snuggle against Tala's chest.

"maybe a shower will make you feel better" suggested Tala, Rei was stopped from answering when they heard Kai shift before the bluenet rolled over and fell off the bed, he sprang awake as he hit the floor. Sitting up he could see Tala and Rei laughing.

"shut up" he muttered as he sat on the bed again and stretched.

"how about you take the kitten or a shower while I'll get us ready for the tournament" said Tala as he picked Rei up, who squeaked in surprise before he was passed to Kai.

'okay" said Kai as Rei curled up into his chest, nearly falling back to sleep by the time they got into the bathroom. Kai turned back to look at Tala "ill?"

"think so" replied Tala as he started getting money together for the fight.

Kai was in the shower with Rei lent up against him as he washed the Neko Jins hair, when a shout went through the room. Kai cringed but carried on washing Rei's hair as a irate Red head came into the bathroom glaring at Kai, who had yet to look at him.

"why is there an entry for a fighter with two spectators?" asked Tala with forced calmness.

"I don't.." started Kai

"do not say that you don't know, Kai Heero Hiwatari" Tala nearly shouted "and don't lie to me"

Kai was startled at Tala shouting his full name, he shifted before replying.

"because I wanted to enter and I have been keeping up my training." He said.

Tala closed his eyes and took a breath. "I knew I should have got them"

Rei cut them off by announcing that he was going to be sick before he lurched for the toilet and threw up.

"I think someone will be staying here today" said Kai as he went to Rei's side.

"two people will be staying here" said Tala looking at Kai.

"come on, I'll pull out if the competition is not to your liking" pleaded Kai.

"I'll be alright on my own, I'll probably just sleep all day anyway" said Rei leaning against Kai "win for us Kai, show them Russian strength"

"I sound out voted" said Tala "alright you can fight but you pull out when I say"

"I will" said Kai as he stood brining Rei with him, he walked into the bedroom while Tala brought some towels. Kai and Tala dried Rei who was trying to keep up the charade of being ill, because the touches the older boys where doing was effecting his body, even though they weren't trying to be. Once they had done, Tala went to get a night shirt, while Kai sat Rei up so he could brush and plate Rei's hair back so he could be comfortable, Tala came back with one of his T-shirts for Rei to wear putting it on the Neko, before settling him in bed.

"are you sure that you'll be alright?" asked Kai.

"fine, get changed before Tala jumps you and you don't get anywhere" said Rei smiling slightly as Kai was still walking around naked and slightly damp from the shower.

"suppose" said Kai as he started to route through the wardrobe looking for something to wear, taking it into the bathroom so he could finish his shower while he was in there.

Tala sat next to Rei who immediately curled up with his head under the red heads chin.

"what's actually wrong?" asked Tala stoking Rei's hair.

"got a headache and stomach ache" murmured Rei.

"we'll see how you are later, if your not any better then we'll see the doctor. If you get worse ring me" said Tala looking down at Rei.

"okay" said Rei sleepily, both turned when Kai walked back in. He was dressed in a version of his old clothes, a tight black muscle top with a pair of light blue cargo trousers, he had one of Rei's plain blue bandanna's to keep his bangs out of his face, around his hands where bound in blue binds.

"well at least you have the look of a fighter" said Tala standing up to let Rei lie on the bed, he curled up against the pillow giving Kai a smile.

"don't get to beaten up" he said.

"don't you have any confidence in me?" pouted Kai sitting next to Rei.

"I have confidence but I also know that if you get hurt you'll keep quiet" said Rei.

"I'll check him over between fights" said Tala.

"we better go, the fights start at 9 and we have to get there yet" said Kai.

"okay, I've got my mobile, yours is on the bedside table next to your head" said Tala before kissing Rei's forehead.

"I'll ask for them to bring some pain killers up for you" said Kai as the couple walked out of the hotel room into the lift.

"I hope he'll be alright" murmured Kai stretching his arms above his head.

"he'll be fine, it's probably the heat yesterday where as we lay in shade after awhile, while he stayed in the sun" said Tala as he lift dinged to signal they where on the level the wanted. Kai walked over to the desk to order the pain killers before the couple started the walk to the club, they met Kay and Frankie on the way.

"you entered" stated Kay looking at Kai

"yeah" replied Kai.

"even after I said he couldn't but he pulls out when I say" stated Tala.

"I'll go easy if we face each other" smiles Frankie.

"don't bother, I can handle my self" said Kai grinning.

"where's the little'en?" asked Kay

"in bed, he's ill" said Tala as they entered the club and Frankie took Kai to where he needed to register but they still had half an hour before the first fights.

The half an hour was up and the fighters were called around the announcer, Kai stood with Frankie as the rules and set out where announced.

"First round will be one on one, winner goes through to face the second round, this is the same until round 4 because of the amount of entrees. Each will fight until we are down to 16 people. You should have four fights each. The fifth round will be doubles, you will be partnered with some one at random to show your co-operation with others. The winning double will go into the 6th round where they will face someone, one on one, winners go to semi-final leading to the final" stated the announcer.

"Rules; No weapons, Now below the belt hits,If one opponent wishes to stop and pull out, then the fight ends. Stop fighting when the bell goes" said the referee "everything straight. Make sure you have you numbers and we shall start."

The bell went up and the fighters when to their own arena's. Tala pushed to sit near where Kai was fighting, the video camera focused on the ring, where Kai number 6 was against number 5 an American called Tyrone Janit.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to :-

Dead yet a love sick puppy – you'll find out but he's not pregnant.

Catty Hiwatari – sorry no lemon until the end!! Here is more for you.

Vampyre Neko – be scared of the glare!!!! You can kill him later if you want!!

Darkinuyasha – not too upset I hope!! Here is some more for you.

E.L. – glad you like both stories!! Here is some more for you.

RuLezOFKilliNg – thank you for the trophies here is more for you enjoy.

Songs make me cry – nope not pregnant!!

Bloodmistress – here is an update enjoy.

TNTiggris – well come on what do you think? Here is some more for you.

Chapter 12

Kai stood facing his opponent sizing him up, the American looked similar to Maxi in stature but had dark hair.

"listen kid this isn't a place for you" the American started, Kai just silently leant against the cage his arms crossed eyes closed waiting for the bell. "I gave you a chance kid, I'll just have to beat you ass to show you how stupid you are." Tyrone yelled cockily as the bell rang for the fighters to take their positions, the fight started and Kai planned on wearing his opponent down as he blocked and avoided hit after hit that came in rapid concession after about 10 minutes, the speed of the hits had decreased as sweat poured down Tyrone's face. Kai waited for an opening as he sent his fist into Tyrone's face making him turn slightly, Kai followed the punch with a kick to the American's stomach and another fist to the head, hitting the jaw knocking Kai's opponent off guard before driving his fist into Tyrone's head at the side, knocking him out.

The KO bell rang and Kai was put into the next round, one of the spectators grinned evilly.

"so cat boys friends made it though, probably just luck" he smirked, it was Jin keeping an eye on Kai, seeing as he took his opponent out quickly so he was released to watch the others fight.

Tala passed a drink to Kai as he sat next to him waiting for his next opponent.

"you did well" said Tala as he looked Kai over.

"it was the first fight and I'm fine" said Kai shifting at his boyfriends gaze.

"I said I'd check you out" said Tala leaning back on his chair. "and I have until next time"

Another half an hour went by before Kai's next fight, he entered the cage and again exiting the winner this time the opponent pulling out when Kai's kick sent him into the fence re-opening a wound from his first round. Fight 3 and 4 ended with Kai the winner, the bluenet only receiving a bruise on his arm when an opponent tried to crush his arm by standing on it but Kai had ended breaking the man's leg when he put pressure on the shin.

That meant that Kai was entered for the doubles and was waiting for his partner to be assigned.

"can fighters, 1,4,6,8,11,16,19,21,26,29,33,35,42,52,56 and 60 please come to the main arena."

"that's me" said Kai getting a kiss off Tala before he entered the cage with the other fighters.

"this is double and the pair still standing at the end wins, both you and your partner have to win together to show your partnership." Explained the referee. "if you wait around the arena, we will call your numbers and you enter."

The fighters filed out of the cage and stood round the edge waiting to see who they would be fighting,

"Fighters 16 and 35 against 33 and 56" came through the speakers. The fighters that had been called entered talking to their partners trying to work out a strategy in the few minutes before the fight, the bell went and 33 and 56 where ready to attack together but 16 and 35 where arguing and soon attacked each other leaving the others to watch and beat the winner out of that fight.

"Number 6 and 21 against 11 and 42" came the next call and Kai smiled as he saw Frankie enter the cage, the large man stood with his partner as they talked quietly. 11 and 42 also talked while pointing, the bell went and it lasted seconds as Frankie took down one with a hard kick to the stomach while his partner took the other one down by breaking his arm.

"winner 21 and 8" called the announcer "next 19 and 29 against 52 and 26"

The four entered the arena but Kai wasn't watching the fight but the other fighter that were left, hoping that he wouldn't get an argumentative one. There where 3 fighters all had masks which slightly unnerved Kai because he couldn't see his opponents face or eyes unless he was lucky enough to face someone that had large eye holes. He looked back up from his wondering to see that the fight had ended 52 and 26 had won.

"last fight of the doubles, pairing 6 and 4 against 60 and 1"

Kai entered the cage followed by the others, he looked at his partner. He was short with dark hair that was in a bind to his waist, he was wearing a mask of the Harley Quinn with eye holes that let him see out but the other just saw darkness.

"Kai" introduced Kai looking down at the fighter.

"Harris" came the rely in a heavy Chinese accent.

"what's your style?" asked Kai.

"Wu shoo" came the reply "I take one you other" he added in broken English "if trouble we help other out yes?"

"works" said Kai as they got into position facing the other two fighters, the bell rang and they attacked both on defence to start with before going on the offensive, Kai took down his down with a punch to the rips and a left hook to the chin, he turned to see his partner jump into a spinning kick hitting his opponents temple, out cold before he hit the ground. The winner where announced as Kai and his partners numbers before they where lead to the refreshment table.

"You have 15 minutes break before the next round" the referee said.

Kai went to sit with Tala who was grinning at him.

"you're as good as you used to be" he said to Kai as he sat down.

"I've got to be fit to keep up with you two" Kai smirked "I've got a feeling that that Harris kid is a Neko Jin, he's fighting style is very much like them."

"speaking of cats" said Tala "I'll phone to see if Rei's is alright" Tala punched in the number and it went to answer phone straight away.

"I'm asleep Tala, let me be. I'm feeling better just tired I'll see you went you get back and I hope that Kai is doing well."

Tala closed his phone and looked at Kai who looked curiously at the red head.

"answer phone, saying he was asleep and feeling better" said the red head.

"I swear that he's physic some times" said Kai "my time is up see you later"

"you be careful, this is when they start getting desperate"

"and rules relax" said Kai smiling "now daddy can I go and play"

Tala smiled and swatted Kai's butt as Kai passed him

"be back and don't get hurt" ordered Tala in a mock stern voice.

"Yes daddy" smirked Kai before going to the arena, where he stood with 7 others. Kai, Frankie, 4, 8, 52, 33, 56 and 26.

"same as the first round, same rules" said the referee. "number 52 and 8 enter the ring."

The fighters entered, number 8 being the one that had partnered with Frankie earlier, he faced number 52. The bell rang and punches and kicks where trained until number 8 grabbed 52's arm and swung him round into the fence of the cage, number 52's head collided with one of the supports, disorienting him he went down calling surrender.

"Number 8's getting ruff" said Frankie.

"Hm" replied Kai

"Number 6 and 21 enter the ring" the announcer said, Kai walked in followed by Frankie.

"we fight this clean" said Frankie "don't break my leg like you did that other one"

"don't play dirty with me and I wont" said Kai smiling as they got into position.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to:-

Vampyre Neko – maybe? Maybe not? You'll have to find out. Here is some more for you.

Zap Cannon – you'll have to see what is going on!! And here is some more for you.

Songs make me cry – the phone was an answer phone but the other thing you're going to have to wait and see.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – glad you liked it, here is some more for you.

E.L. – it wasn't Jin that Kai was partnered with but someone called Harris. Here is the update enjoy.

TNTiggris – well here is some more and maybe you can figure it out.

KuronekoHikage – Yay cheer for Kai!!!

Bloodmistress – here is your update enjoy.

Chapter 13

Kai dodged Frankie's hits watching how the other man was moving, using the fact that he was smaller to his advantage. He caught hold of Frankie's wrist pulling the man on his own momentum on his foot as he kicked out for Frankie's rips, the other man stumbled but righted himself again kicking for Kai's head who ducked it and swiped Frankie's other leg sending the bigger man to the floor.

"Give" called Frankie accepting Kai's hand to get up. "your good"

"if you learn more about the Demo boys past your find out why" said Kai as he hulled Frankie up.

"well good fight, I'm going to sit down and let my mother fuss over me" sighed Frankie.

"Good luck" smiled Kai as he made his way to Tala, grabbing a drink someone handed him before sitting with Tala.

"I've been watching Number 4, who is in now against 26, and I think your right, but maybe only part he hasn't got the power of a Neko Jin." Said Tala

"or not showing it" said Kai gulping down his water.

"Be careful of 8 he's getting desperate for some reason" said Tala eyeing Kai.

"I know" said Kai as he watched Harris and number 26, with Harris coming out the winner.

"33 against 56" came the call. The two fighter entered the cage and began to fight, by the cage Harris stood alone, away from everyone staring at number 8 who was watching Kai and Tala was a smirk on his face. Harris attention was snapped back when the bell went announcing the 56 was the winner.

"can the semi-finalists come to the ring" was called out. The 4 fighters walked to the area.

"this is the semi-final , the ones that win their fight go into the final" said the referee. "can Harris Kojin and Martin Biaa enter the cage"

Kai watched as Harris and former number 56 walked into the cage, Harris seemed nervous but none the less took his position. The bell went and Harris found himself being charged at, he jumped at the last moment over Martins head, letting the man's own momentum drive him into the fence, clearly angry Martin roared before attacking again. Kai watched as Harris blocked punch after punch dealing his own in rapid concession with one last punch to the chest, Martin collapsed calling surrender.

"Harris Kojin goes through, next fight between Jin Kotimo and Kai Hiwatari"

Kai walking into the ring looking his opponent over, this Jin or number 8 was just a little taller that Kai but muscular with dark blue hair in wild spikes, purple eyes and tanned skin.

"so you're the almighty Kai" sneered Jin

"yeah" said Kai slowly looking the man over "so?"

"you the one my boyfriend is always on about, he beyblades only and ammeter." Smirked Jin.

"Hn" replied Kai getting ready as the first bell went followed by the bell to start the fight, they circled each other waiting for the other to strike. Kai throw a punch but Jin blocked and throw his own which Kai ducked but Kai was wearing down, his limbs where getting heavy, he looked up and locked eyes with Tala something was wrong. Jin smirked it had worked, he grabbed Kai's arm pulling his off balance and pushing him to the floor, stomping on his knee.

"I hope you understand Mr Hiwatari, I need to win this fight so I can beat that Harris kid to get what is mine back" he hissed into Kai's ear before slamming Kai's head down into the concrete floor, making it so that Kai was so disorientated that he could only murmur surrender as his eyes refused to clear.

Tala ran to the cage when Jin had walked out, smiling at Frankie who had been closer watching the fight and was in the process of helping Kai up, who slumped against him.

"I knew I should have pulled you out" fussed Tala as he picked Kai up and carried him to were he had been sat before, sitting the bluenet in his lap. "Kai?"

"I'm fine Tala, just have a headache" said Kai sitting up his eyes flashing in anger.

"I think you should take him to hospital" said Frankie.

"after the last fight, that way you can take me and the Harris kid as well" said Kai as he watched Jin and Harris enter the cage again

2222222222222.

"sorry kid, you might as well give up. I'm fighting for something" sneered Jin. Harris didn't saying anything but moved forward as the bell went, Jin charged and Harris flip out of harms way, recovering Jin kicked backward hitting Harris's face sending him back slightly as he checked his mask over. Jin kicked him again making Harris slump slightly and begin to fall but he changed the fall into near splits before pushing himself up, using the force to punch Jin, who hit the fence.

"that's it kid" yelled Jin and charged stopping short of Harris and punched him in the face again followed by 2 consecutive kicks in the stomach, "that mask is not going to help you, you see I will beat you in any from so I don't give a shit if I'm disqualified" stated Jin as he kicked out again.

"the drugs in Hiwatari's system gave me the upper hand in that fight but you have neither drank or eaten anything all night so it just means more pain on your part. With a kick to Harris's stomach sent him into the wall but he was still sitting meaning the fight was still going. Jin walked towards his prey but a quick movement caught his eye before he found himself flung into the fence himself, while Harris stood in the centre of the ring head bowed, half his mask in the floor, he hair coming out of the binds as he bangs had fallen free of there holder so they covered his face, he reached up and pulled the rest of his mask away.

"you are not going to win" he said calmly in perfect English "I wont let you"

"Like your gonna do anything kid" sneered Jin as he stood up and moved towards the other fighter, "you and Hiwatari can share a room in the hospital while I'll be somewhere with someone that loves me."

Harris's head snapped up but it wasn't what everyone thought was beneath the mask.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to:-

KaiRei-lvr – see for yourself here is some more for you.

E.L – and again wait and see. And here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Zap Cannon – hope ya didn't burst!!!!! Here is some more enjoy – stands laughing at the tantrum-

Catty Hiwatari – have a look and see what happens.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – have a look.

Songs make me cry - Jin isn't part Neko Jin, sorry if you got that idea but he isn't meant to. Here is some more enjoy.

BlazingPheonix – can never be too hyper!!! And find the answers to your questions within the chapter.

Yaoi Tiger – hey!! Hanging are ya? And here is some more for you enjoy.

Vampyre Neko – sowwy no mean to be mean!!! Here have some more for you.

KuronekoHikage – hope your not still holding your breath, and your not dizzy are ya? Here is some more enjoy and breath.

Darkening Dreams – Yeah Jin is a jerk, he's meant to be!! Anyway thankies for reviewing and here is some more for you and you can find out what happened.

TNTiggris – how the phone hope it's not dead? Well here is some more and hope you didn't die cus then you couldn't reads this.

Chapter 14

"Rei" gasped Jin looking at the boy stalking towards him.

"I do not love you" Rei snarled baring his teeth. Jin took a step back this was not the submissive Neko Jin that he had been with a couple of years ago. He looked so different, Rei eyes where slitted to almost nothing, his incisors had grown giving him the White tiger look, finger nails had extended giving him claws.

"you attacked me, playing with my mind then you attacked my mate" said Rei "your going to pay" roared Rei as he launched at Jin pushing him through the netting of the arena into the crowd.

Rei slashed his hand down drawing blood from Jin's face, Jin reached back and grabbed a glass smashing it on Rei's arm. Rei drew back before throwing a punch hitting Jin's nose and repeated his action until he was thrown off, his fist going into the floor creating a dent where he hit. He sprang up looking around for Jin, ignoring the people that where staring at him, giving a final growled he sat on the floor trying to calm down. People moved away from him.

"Rei. Kitten" came Tala's strong voice as he pushed past the crowds and rushed to his side, hugging him tightly, Kai came stumbling after.

"What's going on?" asked Tala as he pulled back to look into Rei's eyes.

"explain later" said Rei looking down.

"Hey" came a yell as the crowd as roughly pushed apart.

" so your with them are you kitty boy" sneered Jin coming to stand in the arena where Rei had taken refuge "well you see, if I can't be the one to make you happy then you can't be happy" said Jin as he brandished a Hand gun aiming for Kai. Rei unwrapped himself from Tala's arms.

"Just let them go, I'll go with you, do what you want" said Rei.

"Too late you see, if you had done this last night then I might have not had to resort to this but you never came" said Jin fake sorrow in his voice.

"you never loved me" accused Rei as he moved forward "so why can't you just let me go"

"because you're the one that got away, the one that refused me and that excited me and angered me, if you have slept with me the torment would have stopped and I would have left. But you never gave in, you where to strong and I could never bring myself to get what I wanted without your permission, it tore me inside so I left"

"can't you see that I am happy now, forget me get someone else" said Rei.

"No can do, say your good byes" grinned Jin. A shot rang through, Jin watched it's journey but saw a blur before he found himself falling to the floor something sticking in his throat. Rei watched his nightmare fall to the floor with a piece of glass sticking out of his throat before he registered the pain ripping through his thigh. He had done it again jumping before thinking and now he had a bullet in his leg.

Tala got Rei to sit down as well as Kai who was unconscious. Sirens could be heard as Ambulances arrived, Kai, Jin and Rei where taken to the nearest hospital leaving Tala to worry.

"come on I'll take you" came Kay's voice as she brought his things to him as she steered him out towards her car, Frankie, Serina and Liza in tow.

22222222222222

Three hours had gone by and Tala was pacing the floor, Rei was in surgery having the bullet removed and Kai was in some toxicology room getting his blood cleaned.

Frankie and Kay watched the red head pace the floor. "I wonder who through the glass" Tala suddenly thought stopping.

"well your camera was running at the time, focused on it." Said Liza pulling out the Camera and giving it to Tala, who opened the view on it and rewound it to that moment in time.

"according to this it came from around you" said Serina, Tala smirked before laughing.

"I'm going to kill him" he chuckled.

"you what?" asked Kay.

"look at the scene again and who closed his eyes just as Jin falls" pointed out Tala. Sure enough when they played it again, they all noticed that Kai fell unconscious just as Jin hit the ground.

"you mean?" asked Frankie.

"He always had a good aim" smirked Tala.

"I think this should be hidden in your home collection and only shown to close family and friends" said Liza.

"I think so to, I think we'll be going back home as well when we can" said Tala.

"do you want me and Liza to get your stuff so you can stay here" suggested Kay.

"that would be good, I'll phone the hotel to tell them your coming, stay the night there if you want then come tomorrow it would probably easier" said Tala handing her the Key to the door "just stuff the clothes into any bags and we'll sort it out later."

"Okay" said Kay taking the Key and leading Liza out of the building.

"I'll stay with Tala if you could get us a cub of coffee each" said Serina nudging Frankie towards the cafeteria. Frankie smiled before going to get the drinks while Serina pulled Tala to sit down.

"if you wear yourself out it will do no good" she said gently.

"I better phone the hotel" said Tala trying to take his mind off his worry. After phoning the hotel to tell them what had happened and a description of Kay and Liza, he went and sat down with Serina again head in his hands.

"what has that bloody Neko not told me" he whispered as he shook his head.

"did you know that he was in the fight?" asked Frankie as he handed out the coffees.

"no he was meant to be at the hotel in bed. When I get a hold of him he'd going to wish he had" vowed Tala.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, pity he had converted into Chinese in his anger" said Serina. Tala grabbed the video recorder and fast forwarded it to the end of the fight and it was switched off.

"hold this" he said giving it to Frankie, training it on him. Frankie held the recorder facing Tala as the red head looked into the lens.

"Now Rei will translate what he has just said" he smirked before pushing the camera to look round the waiting room. "once against the hospital wait room, with Kai and Rei injured just the way to spend the holiday. We'll need a holiday to get over this one it think" with that he turned it off before flicking it back on as a nurse came up to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to:-

Yaoi Tiger – and we haven't stopped talking since!!! Here is an update enjoy.

Darkening Dreams – lol….take it Kai doesn't like be called that oh well, for Kai sweetie and you here is another chapter.

Dead yet a love sick puppy - -smiles back , yep go Rei!!

Darkinuyasha - -sweat drops- erm take it you wanna update….here it is enjoy.

Bloodmistress – here is an update enjoy.

Songs make me cry – thank you for saying that it was cool and here is another one for you,

Vampyre Neko – yep….here is another chapter enjoy.

Umi n secylia – it could have been this one or the one before it? Or could be somewhere else sorry I don't know. Thank you for your review and at least your reading it.

E.L. – you will find out in this chapter!!! Go a head and look.

Darksaphire – only a couple more chapters and maybe a sequel not sure yet depends on the response of the last chapter. Well here is one more enjoy.

Lady Akuma – cus I can but here is a chapter and hope you enjoy it.

TNTiggris – here is another chapter enjoy. May your phone rest in peace –bow head-

Chapter 15

"Mr Boriva" she said.

"Yes" he answered standing up giving the camera to Frankie to trained it one them.

"are you a relative of Mr Hiwatari?" asked the nurse.

"Boyfriend" replied Tala "the other family is in surgery"

"Come this way then please" said the nurse.

"how about these two?" asked Tala pointing out Frankie and Serina.

"if you wish them to come they can" she said as she lead them down the wards until they walked to a private room, where a nurse came out cursing in her native language.

"What has he done?" asked Tala looking at the cursing nurse.

"go and see for your self, you might be able the calm him down" she said to Tala, the red head walked into the room to find hunched at the back of his bed sending one of his best dead glares at the Doctor, who was standing with a needle in his hand. Tala looked down at the trolley beside the doctor to see it covered in broken needles.

The doctor moved forward towards Kai, who glared harder and balled up his fist, ready to strike.

"Kai Heero Hiwatari, you will stop that this moment" said Tala sternly as he darted in front of the doctor, stopping the punch from landing.

"Tala" Kai whispered looking up at the red head, his eyes filled with fear, it reminded Tala that Kai was petrified of needles, he pulled Kai carefully onto his lap, moving the slate bangs to cover Kai's eyes as he stocked his temple soothingly.

"Sh..sh.. it's not Bio-volt, its not going to hurt you" whispered Tala as he calmed Kai down before nodding at the doctor who injected Kai with the pain killers.

The slate haired boy tensed but relaxed at Tala's soothing touches.

"Can you place him on the bed, we need to look at his Knee" said the Doctor guiltily not wanting to disturb them. Tala nodded and placed Kai back on the bed, but sat behind him so Kai could lean against him. "you have cracked you Knee cap" a question clearly hidden in the statement.

"someone trod on it" stated Kai dryly as he watched the Doctor wrap his leg.

"Well I have prescribed painkillers and you are to stay off it for 3 weeks at the least and rest it for about 4 weeks after that only using it for light work"

"I'll make sure he does Doctor" said Tala before turning to the nurse that brought them in. "have you heard anything about Rei Kon?"

"What are you to him?" asked the Nurse.

"Boyfriends" chorused Kai and Tala again, the bluenet ignoring his Doctor to hear about Rei.

"Well, he came out of surgery about an hour ago and has woken up, he is in recovery. I'm sorry I didn't get you I didn't know that you where related." Apologised the nurse.

"can I see him?" asked Tala.

"Sure" smiled the nurse.

"what about me?" piped up Kai.

"I'll see what I can do?" the nurse said before disappearing with the Doctor.

"next time Kai, when I say no I mean no!" sighed Tala pulling Kai into his lap.

"it was only that Jin bloke and he drugged me" said Kai a little pout in his voice.

"I know" smiled Tala. "but you could have faced Rei"

"Hey Tala, this thing is still on" came Frankie's voice as he looked at the video camera that was trained on the red head and Kai.

"I know, did you have it on Kai during that?" asked Tala

"Yeah" said the bigger man.

"I want to record all of this" said Tala "so next time we want a holiday we just stay at the house"

"you can always come to ours" smiled Serina.

"and you are always welcome to come to ours" smiled Tala.

"we never got where you came from" said Frankie.

"Russia" said Kai glaring at the video camera "I'm going to destroy that"

"Oh no your not, it shows both sides of you, from the hard knock to the scared little boy" stated Tala.

"that's the problem" said Kai.

"your have to go through me first" stated Tala looking down at the slate haired boy.

"Hn" muttered Kai slouching down.

"Good news boys, you can see Mr Kon but be warned he's in a funny mood" the Nurse said as she wheeled a wheelchair in.

"Guessing that's mine" said Kai moving off Tala's lap.

"Yes Mr Hiwatari, you'll be released in the morning with your crutches but until then it's this" she smiled. Kai stood up and slumped into the chair, as Tala walked beside him.

"Nurse can I take this in?" asked the red head pointing to the camera.

"Video diary" she said in agreement, they walked a little way down the corridor into another room, where they could see a lump in the bed with a tale of hair dropping off the bed.

"Mr Kon, you are meant to keep your leg straight" said the nurse moving over to the lump. The covers flipped back as Rei stuck his tongue out at her before covering his head again.

"Rei Airi Kon" came Tala's stern voice as Rei stiffened under the covers before pulling them back slowly to lock with two angry blue eyes.

"Tala" he whispered.

"are you going to do what the nurse said" asked Tala, immediately Rei moved onto his back and put his leg out straight wincing in pain as he moved it.

"Good Kitten" said Kai smirking, Rei sat up and looked down at Kai.

"are you alright?" he asked worry in his golden eyes.

"Cracked Knee and concussion that's all, you?" said Kai smiling.

"Bruises and a bullet wound to the thigh" Rei grinned back.

"Right pair you two are" sighed Tala smiling fondly.

"Sir, visiting times are about to end" said the nurse.

"No!" panicked Rei "Jin's still here". Tala rushed over to Rei and hugged him.

"can I ask to be moved into here with him?" asked Kai as Tala tried to calm the Neko down.

"I'm sure that I can do that, Who is Jin?" asked the nurse as she set about getting the other bed in the room for Kai.

"the other man brought in with us" growled Kai.

"Sister?" came another voice at the door "the police are here to speak to these people."

"send them in Pruo" said the nurse with them. Two officers came in and looked at the room.

"Mr Hiwatari?" one of them asked.

"yes" replied Kai looking up at the two.

"I have just got to ask you a few questions. Can you tell me what happened in your own words" said the officer.

"from what point?" asked Kai.

"your fight with Jin" stated the officer.

"We fought. I started to get usually tired, now found out that he had given me some kind of sedative in my drink so he could win, he did by giving me a concussion, after that I don't remember much my head wouldn't focus and the only thing I heard was irate Chinese" said Kai

"Thank you" said the officer as he finished writing it down. "could you direct us to Rei Kon please?"

"right there" said Kai pointing to the person resting in Tala's arms.

"could you possible wake the girl?" the officer said. Gold eyes snapped open.

"I'm not a girl" growled Rei.

"sorry sir" said the officer "can you tell us what happened in your fight and why he pointed a hand gun at you?"

"He's an ex-boyfriend" started Rei.

"that was Jin" exclaimed Tala.

"Yes" confirmed Rei "anyway, he got back in touch with me, so I entered the fight to go against him once I got to the finals I fought him but he kept saying that this title would win me back, although he didn't know that I was fighting him. I got angry and the fight spilled out of the ring until he ran off, appearing back with a handgun saying that if he could make me happy, no one could and threatened to shot Tala and Kai, something distracted him when he fired. I took the bullet when I turned back I saw him on the floor."

"thank you for you help, your statements have help because he has already got some many reports against him that I can see him going away for a long time. It's not just here we have reports from American, Japan and Russia."

"who was the American?" asked Kai curiously.

"someone called Max Tate" said the officers.

"is he alright?" asked Rei worry in his eyes.

"he's one of our friends" said Tala

"just bruised but fine" said the officer "would you know Tyson Granger and Bryan Invale as well?"

"Yeah, they are friends also"

"well Mr Grangers Flat was destroyed and Mr Invale's car was written off."

"he was trying to destroy me" whispered Rei shaking, tears in his eyes.

"I think you should go now, my patients need to rest" said the nurse.

"we'll leave you three alone" said Frankie, giving Tala his things back.

"thank you for staying" smiled Tala.

"these two being alright is the best thing" smiled Serina "we'll go back to the club and see if Geff needs help with cleaning up"

"Thanks again, and send our apologise to him about the damage" said Tala, the couple left leaving Tala, Kai, Rei and the Video recorder on the side recording them. "Now Kitten, can you tell us everything?" asked Tala sitting one side of Rei as Kai wheeled to sit in his chair on the other side.

"I suppose I own you that" sighed Rei.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to :-

Songs make me cry – erm Jin's not dead…only seriously hurt.

Vampyre Neko – I'll think about the sequel and yes it is coming to an end only this and one other chapter. Here is the update enjoy.

Darkening Dreams – here is the next chapter enjoy.

Catty Hiwatari – well here it is. Hope it was soon enough.

Rei's harmless little Birdie – hey…..speak to you later, if we get chance.

TNTiggris – Yeah they are alive otherwise I would have said they where dead. Well here is some more enjoy.

Babymar- mar – glad you like it..here is some more enjoy.

Darksaphire – hope this is heartbreaking for you….I'm not very good at the serious stuff but I hope you enjoy it.

Lady Akuma – yeah Kai doesn't really mind at the moment he's more concerned about Rei. Well here is some more enjoy.

Bloodmistress – glad you liked the chapter and here is some more enjoy.

Oliver-wood-girl2 – here is more…for Jin's story or some of where he came from read Christmas Tale the story before this. Here is some more hope it wasn't too long.

E.L – OWW!! That had got to hurt. Well here is some more hope you like.

Crystal Vegetta – glad you like it. Here is some more enjoy.

Chapter 16

"Jin and I had a volatile relationship, he wanted to control me but he couldn't. sometimes he would resort to violence actually most of the time and for stupid things, like if I missed a meal he would make me eat loads of dinner then beat me with a kitchen utensil but I didn't understand why I couldn't leave him, I did once about 3 months into the relationship but I realised I had nowhere to go so I had to go back, that night he made me sleep on the balcony in mid-winter" Rei stopped tears in his eyes before starting again "He took control of the bills and gave me allowance and in some ways it worked but I couldn't find the good in the relationship so one day after he had beaten me for being 10 minutes late because of the bus I lost it and throw his thing out of the window, told him to get out and changed the locks, that was the last that I had seen of him"

"but I thought he had left you, that's why you where depressed" said Kai.

"no, I stopped living by his rules but ended up spiting myself more than him, I started skipping meals because I could without consequences but I ended up ill and I wouldn't admit it to myself that I had been wrong, then you found me and I moved to Russia. He has always had a hold over me and I was scared that he would turn back up, seriously hurt me and drag me back to China" Rei stopped and began to cry burying his head into Tala's chest. Kai stood from his wheelchair and joined into the hug.

"but there's more, you said that he got in touch with you" said Tala. Rei pulled back a bit.

"the night that Kai had that dinner with the client and you where late home, I got a phone call from Max, telling me that he was back" said Rei

"that is when you started to act strange, and pushing the rules" said Tala.

"Yes I was relieving my time with Jin but I didn't mean to it just happened, anyway the holiday came up and I ignore it, forgot about it readying myself so it didn't happen again and I was fine until the day the letter came telling me that the flowers I had had the day before had been from him and how he was going from him and how he was going to get me back but thought that it was a joke, a sick joke someone playing so I ignored it but the memories came back and when I growled and shouted at you Kai, I panicked specially seeing you holding the brush it scared me, it wasn't you I saw but Jin" said Rei

"so you ran into the other room" said Kai.

"yes and in Neja he came up to me, I thought I was dreaming because he just disappeared and thought nothing of it then when I was knocked into to the floor, that someone put a letter in my pocket that was what I was staring at, he had put an article in their saying it was another reason for him to want me"

Tala was about to ask what but Rei carried on.

"it was fine, I hadn't read it, but then at the fight club he cornered me in the bathroom saying this spiel about that I still loved him and he would get me back. I said that I wouldn't then he started threatening you and saying he would go gentle on you if I slept with him that night and if he won the tournament then I would have to become his. I sat down and read the article that he had sent me, he thought he had taken it back but I had hidden it, it was a scientific article telling the world about a ritual that can be performed on a male Neko Jin who had a male mate, so they can conceive a child and carry it to full term. He wanted me to carry his child, so even if he lost the fights I would have to go to him because of the bond that we would share. That night I found the mark of the spell so I didn't go and came up with the idea to defeat my fear but I didn't get put against him until it was too late." Rei looked away as he said this.

"so he tried everything to get you back. I'm glad you didn't go" said Kai.

"I couldn't have done it, I love you two so much" said Rei tearfully.

"Why hide it?, Why never tell us everything to start with?" asked Tala

"I was scared that you would think that I was too weak to be with you as a friend anymore, that I was my fault that Jin had been like that" whispered Rei. Tala pulled Rei to look into his eyes.

"it is never you fault, you where too innocent to understand what he was doing and you where strong, you never gave in and he never force you to give away what you held so close" said Tala strongly.

"he did try a couple of times" whispered Rei.

"and we're glad it didn't work" said Kai wrapping his arms around Rei's waist. "one more thing you are suck with us, we'll never leave you"

"mean that?" checked Rei looking from blue to scarlet eyes. Tala pulled him into a deep kiss.

"that tell you" he said. Rei nodded happily tears running down his face.

"Mr Hiwatari, the point of the chair is so you are off your leg" came a stern voice from the door as they swung round to find Judy at the door.

"Judy" gasped Rei.

"How's it that I know that when the Nurses cursed about a stubborn Russian and a snapping Neko that it would be you two" she smiled.

"we didn't know you where here" said Rei leaning back as Judy pushed him to lie down on his bed.

"I've come to show this hospital a new machine, I should have been in Russia next week" she said as she pushed Kai to his bed and set his leg up. "do I want to know?" the blonde smiled.

"No!" replied Rei.

"ex-boyfriend" stage whispered Tala.

"God you boys and your danger" sighed Judy "only a couple of weeks ago Max was done over" she said. Rei looked down and away before speaking.

"it was my Ex-Boyfriend, that did that as well" he said.

"the man I've just seen being carted out of this hospital into a police ambulance under armed guard" said Judy.

"Yes" mumbled Rei.

"Well, I've heard he's going away from a long time" said Judy seriously. "I've looked over your carts and you can both be released tomorrow as long as you rest"

"I'll call John to sent the Jet out to pick us up, that is if Illya is back from Holiday." Said Tala. Judy nodded as the red head left to do that as she was left to look over the other two. They looked like they did when they had been younger, when they had been hurt for one reason or another.

"you two never change" she smiled fondly. "Oh one more thing, I am to be your nurse, I will be accompanying you back in case you open anything." With that Judy left as a nurse came in pushing another Trolley bed putting it in between Kai's and Rei's, she spoke when they looked at her.

"It's for the good looking red head" she blushed "he's been allowed to stay"

"I'm sure he'll enjoy staying in hospital with his Boyfriends" said Kai glaring slightly.

"Oh spoken for" she giggles "and who could say no to you, your just as cute" she gushed. Rei giggled as Kai blushed.

"oh and aren't you adorable, How old are you young one?" she asked spotting Rei. Rei went quiet and it was Kai's turn to laugh.

"I'm 20" said Rei.

"Oh No way you can tell me the truth" she said.

"I am 20" pushed Rei "it's on my ID"

"Lucky boy being 20 and looking young" she said.

"Blessing sometimes, a curse others" said Rei smiling slightly.

"Only because he can get child on the buses sometimes" came Tala's voice coming into the room. Rei stuck his tongue out at the red head.

"you better get ready for bed now, lights go off in 10 minutes" the nurse said before leaving closing the door behind her. Rei yawned followed by Kai, Tala smiling fondly before going over to Kai and tucking him in giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"get some sleep, it's been a long couple of days" said Tala, Kai yawned again before falling asleep on his back his leg still in its holder. The red head then moved to Rei, seeing the Neko trying to curl up but couldn't get comfortable seeing as he had to keep his leg straight. Tala placed him on his back and tucked him in.

"good night Kitten" smiled Tala going to Kiss Rei's forehead but the Neko capture his lips and deepened it, Tala pulled back "don't start what you can't finish"

Rei pouted but yawned "night" he muttered as he fell a sleep. Tala went to his own bed and did the same.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to:-

Vampyre Neko – Hope that this was long enough? Sorry but you where right and here is the last chapter..enjoy.

Darkened Dreams – Here is the next chapter. Enjoy

Yaoi Tiger – hey, speak to you soon and hope you like the chapter.

Darksaphire – glad you liked it and it wasn't too serious, enjoy the chapter.

Lady Akuma – sorry but he's going to jail..

TNTiggris – hope that you where alright, here is more soon.

E.L. – You'll have to see what happens.

Songs make me cry – nope Jin got someone else to do it…or Rei would have noticed who it was. Glad you liked the chapter and here is more.

Stasha Malfoy – glad you liked it….yeah the first one was my first attempt so….well here is more enjoy.

KuronekoHikage – well here is some more enjoy.

Hipa – Hello!!! I can't believe you've read all my stories in such a short time. Glad you liked my stories and thank you for all the comment…but you'll have to wait and read the chapter to find out what happens.

Imari – glad you liked it, here is the last chapter for you.

A/N – _cries _this is the last chapter!!!!….hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 17

Morning

"rise and shine" came Judy's voice as she came into the room getting various responses, from Kai's swearing to Tala's grunting to Rei's moaning and burying his head in his cushion. "come on you lot you have a plane to catch" she tried again, Tala was the first to move, getting out of bed only dressed in boxers.

"has Kay or Liza been in?" asked Tala as he stretched.

"right here love" came Kay's voice as she entered carrying bags of clothes. " I've given everyone something, I guest the sizes so sorry if they don't fit"

"should be fine" said Tala tipping the bag out and chucking clothes to the others. Kai changed out of the hospital gown pushing it to his waist before stopping and coughing.

"can you please leave while we're dressing" he said to the women stood watching them as did a couple of nurses outside.

"Okay, yell when your ready" said Judy as she lead the others out and shut the door. The boys changed both getting help from Tala to get their boxers and trousers on.

"maybe I should just have you going around with none one" smirked Tala "easier access and all"

"to everyone else as well" pointed out Rei.

"fair enough" said Tala as he opened the door to tell Judy they had finished. Judy walked in with two other nurses, one pushing a wheelchair the other with crutches.

"Rei, you will be in the wheelchair so the shot wound can heal before you use the leg in Physiotherapy, that is when your be given your crutches, Kai you have crutched so your knee can heal a part from that you both have pain killers to help with the pain but their moods are up to you Tala" said Judy.

"oh joy" smiled Tala "I'll set up the settee shall I Kai?"

"I'd say the floor" sneered Kai.

"they'll be worst than girls on their monthlies, no offence" said Tala

"none taken and I can see" said Judy as the boys where put into their mode of transport before making their way to the airport.

Plane

Once everyone had be settled and strapped in the Bio-volt Jet took off heading for home, Kai and Rei had been given pain killers and where currently sleeping. Tala was looking at his laptop as he E-mailed telling Kenny ask Bryan to come a pick them up as Illya could not get back. He received a reply back saying that Bryan was on the way and asking what had happened?. Tala merely replied that they would explain when they got back home. The plane started it's decent into the Russian airport where they where greeted by airport staff, who had been informed of the patents and had allowed Bryan onto the tarmac to pick them up.

Bryan pulled up beside the plane and got out as the door and ladder of the plan was lowered. The lavender haired boy watched his old captain come of the plane looking like he hadn't slept for ages, hair sticking our in different direction, Tala smiled sleepily at Bryan before he moved down the steps to let Kai down.

"the almighty Kai on crutches" sneered Bryan as Kai limped down the steps but Kai didn't even glare at him, Bryan noted that he to look tired. Kai reached the bottom of the steps before moving out of the way as Rei was carried down before place into his wheelchair.

"what in the hell happened?" Bryan asked as his friends made their way into the car silently before Tala answered.

"I'll explain fully later, lets just say Kai has a cracked knee and Rei got shot" said Tala as he helped Kai into the car as Judy did Rei. "Judy's the nurse helper" he added as he sat in the front. Bryan looked at his friend.

"get some sleep, you look like you need it" he said gently, Tala smiled gratefully before falling asleep for the long drive home.

The Hiwatari house was in chaos as Diana ran around making sure that everything was alright, the company had been left to fend for itself with Ian at the helm for a couple of hours while Kenny and Spencer where waiting for the arrivals along with Max and Tyson both having explained their stories about the bruise they had got. The limo pulled up and Bryan got out looking serious.

"Tyson could you get the luggage, Max, Spencer help me please" he said as he opened the front door of the car to reveal the still sleeping Tala, he unbuckled him and got Spencer to pick him up. Judy got out the back of the limo.

"mom" smiled Max

"Hey ya Maxi could you give me a hand, Kai's fallen asleep and I can't move him" asked Judy. Max moved to get Kai out as Judy retrieved the wheelchair from the boot and opening the other door and helping Rei into it.

"My God, you look like you've been through the wars" gasped Diana. Kai moved in Max's arms as he blinked sleepily, starting slightly when he found he was moving.

"what?" he said turning in the arms but managed to twisted his knee and hissed in pain.

"Kai you alright?" asked Max worriedly as he brought the bluenet attention to him.

"Just fine" snapped Kai as he was put down on the settee.

"Don't start" came Tala's sleepy voice from his place next to Kai "we're all tired but I expect an explanation will be needed"

"you wouldn't mind keeping up running to company for a while would you?" asked Rei looked at Spencer and Kenny,

"course" said Spencer "now what happened?"

"just get the tape recorder and watch the video" said Tala settling down with Kai leaning against his shoulder while Rei was on the other side with his head in Tala's lap. Bryan when to find the tape from the luggage that Tyson had brought in and put it in the machine.

They all sat and watched the video, seeing the bit from Jin and Kai's fight to the night time at the hospital, all with different emotions making there appearance.

The tape ended and Bryan turned, anger clear in his face.

"this Jin doesn't deserve to live" he growled.

"I agree" said Max, blue eyes cold "I though when he attacked me was bad enough, I didn't realise it was like that for you or I'd of defiantly not told you but Kai or Tala."

"I kept it a secret Max, no-one knew and no-one would have known if he had stayed out of my life" said Rei looking anywhere but at the people in the room.

"Well Jin is in jail, I heard that his vocal cords had been cut by the glass that had been imbedded in his throat and he's being put up for metal assessment." Said Judy

"Kai and his aim strikes again" said Spence.

"I was unconscious" said Kai innocently.

"Bull and you know it Hiwatari" said Tala

"I think these boys need some sleep and that exactly what they will have" said Diana as she ordered the bigger boys to carry them upstairs, once they where settled the others went about their own things, Kenny and Spencer going back to the office telling Ian what had happen, while Bryan phone Lucii to tell her that he would be staying awhile. Max and Tyson stayed at the house with Judy making sure that everything was alright.

4 weeks later.

Rei was lying on the bed on his stomach writing in a journal, something the Judy had given him, to write down all his memories to get them out of his mind and he had taken the chance to do so now as Kai had gone to the office with the promise not to be to late or over exert himself, while Tala stayed with him seeing as Ian and Spencer where still helping out at the office. Tala had offered to swap with Kai during the week so that each could rest as well as they would be there if Rei needed them, as he had moved onto his crutches and had trouble with his leg. Rei started to write feeling eyes on him.

Tala was currently watching the Neko Jin write or the fact that the T-Shirt he was wearing had ridden up to expose some of those tanned bubble cheeks that moved as Rei shifted to get comfortable. Rei grinned he could feel Tala watching him so he purposely swayed his hips, smelling the rise of arousal from the older boy, suddenly a hand traced over the exposed butt cheek making Rei jump slightly.

"are you up for it?" whispered Tala, Rei moaned and pushed against the hand that was rubbing him. Tala took this as a yes and flipped Rei's T-shirt up to reveal his whole backside completely before finding the lube, he leaned up and kissed Rei as he entered a finger into Rei while his other had was between Rei and the bed stroking the steadily hardening shaft. Rei pushed back against Tala's fingers as he added the second one.

"Tala" he growled urging the boy into him. Tala smirked and added another finger into Rei's channel before lying on top of him, one leg bracing Rei's injured one.

"you ready?" he asked

"Tala, if you don't do this now I will fine some one who oohhhh" Rei was cut off as Tala entered him hitting his prostate.

"seems I have good aim as well" Tala smirked as he flexed his hips.

"Well use it then" growled Rei, Tala pulled Rei onto his hands and knees. Well knee as he secured the other leg before pounding into the Neko. Rei screamed in pleasure as Tala continued it hit in his sweet spot, he was reaching peak as he clamped down his inner muscles around Tala.

"getting close Kitten" said Tala as he reached forward to stroke Rei's dripping shaft.

"Damn you Tala" growled Rei as Tala hit his prostate as well as slide his finger across the sensitive slit of Rei's penis. He yelled his release, Tala continued to piston into Rei as he slowly pushed Rei's T-shirt up to kiss Rei's back. Rei clamped his muscles around Tala sending the red head over the edge. They lay where they where before Tala rolled off and lay beside Rei, drawing him to rest on his chest, his fingers tracing a pattern on Rei back.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo" said Tala

"I don't" mumbled Rei falling asleep.

"you do you have a star on your back" Tala continued.

"Humm" Rei mumbled as he was a sleep, only thinking he had dreamt Tala saying that. Tala soon followed Re into sleep as he knew it would be back to work tomorrow for him so Kai could rest. Another part of their past had been put behind bars and that it where is would stay……………. Hopefully.


End file.
